The Exciting Adventures in Tipton Hotel
by suuai
Summary: The guardians and the former members of Easter are going to a trip to London at Tipton five-star hotel. What adventures will await them at the five-star Tipton hotel?. Pairings and fluff will happen
1. Arrival at London

**Hello guys I`m back and I am extremely bored so I decided to write a new story I`ve thought of. This is my first ever crossover of Shugo Chara and Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I do NOT own both of these shows they belong to their respective owners. Anyway on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival at London

In the Royal Garden

It was the same day as always for the guardians of Seiyo Academy nothing interesting is going on with them. They were all talking like usual the guardians and the guardian characters found it quite boring

The guardians and the guardian characters doing whatever but that stopped when they heard the door creak and the attention was towards the door

"Who could it be?" Nadeshiko questioned

They saw three shadows which were Tsukasa, Utau, and Ikuto entering the Royal Garden

"Hello everyone I have a special good news for all of you" Tsukasa started

"What is it?!" Yaya questioned excited

"Wait why is Ikuto here?!" Amu questioned

"Hey there strawberry" Ikuto said seductively at Amu and her face looked grossed out

"Shut up idiot cat!" Amu screamed and Ikuto grimaced at the nickname she gave him

"Anyway as I was saying the guardians including Utau and Ikuto are going to London together and that doesn`t include me" Tsukasa said sharply breaking the argument between Ikuto and Amu

"Yay London!" Yaya screamed in excitement with her usual cheerful tone

"Did you get their parents permission uncle?" Tadase questioned

"Yes I did"

"But if this is a trip planned by the principal of our school then why is Tsuyomi-kun and Utau-chan coming with us?" Nadeshiko questioned (I know Nadeshiko called Ikuto a thief cat in episode 3 but in this story they are on good terms okay?)

"To add the fun of it all"

"London how romantic" Eru and Iru said in unison (I am using their japanese pronunciation so lets name them Eru and Iru)

"London candies!" Yaya screamed in excitement again

"Okay we are going in two days so prepare everything for the trip" Utau said waiting for her cue

"Okay!" Everyone (excluding Tsukasa) yelled in unison

"Okay we should go now"

"Right brother"

"Well I also have to go to the principal`s office"

Th three of them left taking their guardian characters with them

"Why is that idiot cat coming?" Amu questioned

"Who knows. But I am hyped for the trip!" Kukai screamed in excitement

"Yuiki-san and Souma-kun are a little too excited" Tadase said with a light smile (well I didn`t add many lines to Tadase in two of my stories so I`ll try to make it up with this story if I can)

"But I can`t blame them" Nadeshiko said taking a sip of her hot tea

"I can`t wait to see the royalty that holds in London" (I will also try to make up not adding much Kiseki lines if I can)

"There is no royalty there is entertainment!"

"Souma-kun if you keep screaming like that my ears are going to burst"

"Oh well I can`t wait for two days!" Daichi said throwing his hands up in the air (another character I didn`t add much lines in don`t worry I`ll try to make up all the characters that only had one or two lines)

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled in excitement

* * *

Two Days After

Just as Utau said everyone tried to get everything ready as soon as possible. Everyone was excited to go to the trip with smiles on their faces. Everyone said goodbye to their parents and can`t wait for an adventure on the plane and London itself

* * *

At the Airport

Everyone arrived at the airport together riding Tsukasa`s black car

At the airport everyone was wearing fancy dresses (well guardian characters wear the same clothes as always). Amu was wearing a fancy school top with a pink skirt. Yaya was wearing a shirty with a bear picture on it and some shorts. Utau was wearing a polka dot blue dress with blue heels on. Tadase was wearing an usual outfit with little to no effort to choose from wore a basic white shirt and green capri pants. Kukai was wearing a nice green shirt and jeans. Nagihiko was wearing a blue-purple stripped shirt and brown jeans (why is Nagihiko here?. Well this takes place before Rima and Kairi came but they know his secret. If Rima and Kairi is not here then how are Ikuto and Utau friendly with the guardians?. That doesn`t matter this is necessary for the story). And finally Ikuto was wearing a polo blue shirt with jeans on

"Looks like I`ll be going now"

"What you will be leaving us alone?" Amu questioned

"Well yeah besides why did I bring Utau, Ikuto, and Nagihiko-kun they know the ropes"

"I`ll guide them as the oldest one here"

"I will watch over them"

"And I will help them find their way in the airport just as you asked me"

"Okay I know I can rely on you three. And here Ikuto the keys" Tsukasa said walking up to Ikuto and handing him car keys

"Why are you handing him car keys?" Yaya questioned

"You`ll see" Tsukasa questioned leaving the airport

"Do you know anything about this Hoshina-san and Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase questioned

"Nope" They both said in unison

"What is this about Ikuto-nii-san?" Tadase questioned

"Like Tsukasa said "you`ll see" Ikuto said reassuringly (I don`t know how Ikuto addresses Tsukasa so we`ll go with this idea)

"But can you even drive brother?" Utau questioned

"We will see how it goes. But you can depend on me"

"I have a bad feeling about this"

"Well I am the only one here old enough to drive girly boy"

"Well that is true"

"Anyway we need to get on the plane"

"You`re right. Everyone follow me" Nagihiko said and everyone nodded as they followed Nagihiko

* * *

They got on the plane on time to their relief. Amu was relieved that she did not have to sit next to Ikuto, Amu sat next to Nagihiko; Ikuto and Tadase were mumbling something in jealousy of Nagihiko getting the chance to sit next to Amu as they were having a lively conversation with each other. Utau and Yaya sat across Amu and Nagihiko; and Utau kept complaining about how she would have loved to sit next to Ikuto. Ikuto and Tadase were sitting next to each other mumbling in jealousy but they seem to have no problem with sitting together

* * *

London Streets

They were now at the streets of London and they saw a blue car

"Wait are you driving that car?" Utau questioned

"Yep this is the only way to get to the hotel from here; well that`s what I heard from Tsukasa"

"Anyway let`s put our suitcases inside the trunk and get inside the car" Ikuto ordered

They did as what Ikuto told them to do and got inside the car. This was a very big car so everyone`s suitcases fit the trunk

* * *

Inside the Car

Amu choose to sit next to Nagihiko since he was her best friend in both forms of himself (Nadeshiko and Nagihiko both). Yaya and Tadase sat next to each other across Amu and Nagihiko (they sat at the back of the car like I said this is a big car). Utau was the only one who sat at the front gazing at the street lights worried about how her brother would drive the car since he had no driving experience and not even a license

"I am starting the car now" Ikuto said and they all braced themselves for the worst. Ikuto turned the keyhole with his keys on hand

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

Minutes have passed but for them it all felt like an eternity for them. They were all bored out of their mind not trying to light up the mood since the car was moving so slowly in the highway. Utau kept yawning looking at the passing scenery bored out of her mind, she wanted to complain to her brother so much but she choose not to because she knew her brother can not drive and there is no telling what will happen if he loses focus

* * *

Eternity Years Later: In Front of Tipton Hotel

The car finally stopped as they finally reached their destination. They all sighed in relief (except Ikuto). As they got out of the car then they all took out their suitcases

"Its official having brother drive is a very bad idea" Utau said and they all nodded in agreement (except Ikuto)

"It wasn`t that bad" Ikuto said but in their minds they all disagreed

"Well we`re finally here at least. And we made it safe and sound" Nagihiko said and they all sighed in relief once more (except Nagihiko and Ikuto)

"All right we should go inside now everyone" Tadase said and they all looked at the big hotel in front of them

What adventures will be awaited up ahead?

To be continued...

* * *

 **Guys find out on the next chapter what will happen next; I gave you all a cliffy buckle your seats and see what lies ahead. Where is Suite of Life characters?. Don`t worry about that the suite of life characters will be in the story on the next chapter, this is a crossover after all so wait until the next chapter for them to make an appearance. And I hope I answered all of the questions on the story so no need to answer them here. Anyway support me on this story also much appreciated bye everyone please review~**


	2. Troublemakers

**I am back yet again the chapter you have been waiting for. Chapter 2 of suite of life series and Shugo Chara crossover where in this chapter the suite of life series characters will be here in this chapter as you all have been waiting for. Now I do NOT own both of these shows so lets start**

* * *

Chapter 2: Troublemakers

Inside Tipton Hotel

They made their way inside the hotel when thry finished putting their guardian characters in their bags first, to be greeted by the manager of the Tipton hotel named Mr. Moseby.

"Guests welcome to our finest Tipton hotel" Mr. Moseby said (everyone will be talking english in this story or japanese from time to time. And they just know english so don`t question about that)

"Hello so which room do we live in?" Tadase questioned

"So the girls will be in room 752 and the boys will be in room 753" Mr. Moseby said as he handed Utau and Ikuto keys (I just thought of random numbers)

"Thank you" Utau and Ikuto said in unison

"No problem enjoy your stay" After Mr. Moseby said that he got out of the way to let them pass as they made their way towards the elevator

They were in front of the elevator Amu was about to press the "up" button they turned their heads when they heard the noise of a crash and the attention was on the two blonds who looked like to be twins

"Hey it was my turn to use the skate board why did you have to steal it from me?" The blond said (well they look pretty much the same: this is Cody who is saying this)

"Who cares go back to your textbooks nerd" The other blond rebutted (this is Zack just saying so you can know the difference they are twins after all)

"Um...should we head up or not?" Amu said nervously as she was watching the twins fight

The twins reverted their attention and stopped fighting when they heard Amu`s voice. Cody`s focus was on Utau and her purple eyes blond hair with a stern face. Zack`s focus was on Amu and her pink hair, gold light eyes, and her cute face. Zack and Cody kept staring at the two of them falling head over heels for them

"Amu-chan let`s ignore them and head to our rooms so we can unpack we are wasting our time" Utau said and Amu nodded and was about to press the "up" button but was stopped once more

"Wait!" The twins yelled in unison and Amu was looking at the twins once more

"What is it?. We have something important to do make it quick"

"Um okay...my name is Cody Martin and this is my twin brother Zack Martin" Cody said introducing to his twin brother Zack

"Nice to meet you" They all said in unison

"You too man. We may have a lot in common" Kukai said ruffling Zack`s hair

"Kukai at least introduce yourself" Nagihiko said and Kukai nodded to him and stopped ruffling Zack`s hair

"Nice to meet you my name is Kukai Souma. And my favorite sport is soccer" Kukai said with a thumbs up and with a cheeky smile

"Nice to meet you too" Zack and Cody said in unison

"They really are twins. And my name is Yaya Yuiki by the way" Yaya said with a big smile on her face

"My name is Amu Hinamori" Amu said with a light smile

"I am Utau Hoshina"

"I`m Tadase Hotori pleased to meet you" Tadase said with a cute smile

"I am Nagihiko Fujisaki a pleasure to meet you two" Nagihiko said with a light smile

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Ikuto said plainly

"Nice to meet all of you" The twins said with a smile

"Anyway we have to go up to our rooms now; bye see you two soon" Amu said with a light smile and finally pressed the "up" button and they all headed inside the elevator to find their rooms

* * *

"I have hots for the blonde what do you think?" Cody questioned

"I like the pink haired girl" Zack said

* * *

In the Hallway

They have all reached at floor seven trying to find their room number. Once, they found it the boys and the girls went their separate ways and entered their rooms

* * *

Room 753: The Boys Room

The room was so fancy and blue it really did look like they were living in a five star hotel. It had a balcony, kitchen, secret rooms and doors, clean bathrooms, and separate rooms for each of the boys and each room had every single one of these things. It felt like they were living in luxury.

The guardian characters got out of their bags once the owners singled them to. The boys immediately started unpacking and the guardian characters helped them (Temari was pretty much watching but she did help)

"It looks like we`re done. Good job everyone" (note: they are talking in japanese)

"We did it Ikuto-nii-san" Tadase said excited

"A king shall remain calm"

"Drop it nya~"

"Shut up stray cat"

"What was that nya?!" At this point Yoru and Kiseki started fighting sparks flying at each others heads

"Stop it we are here to enjoy yourselves not fight at each other!" Nagihiko yelled strictly at Yoru and Kiseki. Yoru and Kiseki stopped fighting at Nagihiko`s strict tone while everyone was looking at him shocked at the way he can speak when he gets angry because they have never seen this side to Nagihiko all they knew was "Nadeshiko" and that he was very calm so they did not expect him to have that kind of tone

"The girly boy is right apologize" Ikuto said and they immediately said "sorry" to each other

"Well looks like that ended peacefully"

"So what are we gonna do?" Daichi questioned

"Hey lets go visit the girls" Ikuto said in a badboy tone and they could tell that there was not just a "visiting" they are going to have with Ikuto around. They would have refused but they had nothing to do so they nodded either way

"Lets change out of these clothes" Nagihiko said and they all nodded (except the guardian characters like I said they always wore the same clothes except this one episode where they had to treat Nana Lulu`s guardian character so Ran, Miki, and Suu, changed into nurses outfit. Pretty sure that won`t happen here)

Kukai wore a normal sweatpants and a brown shirt. Ikuto wore his same black clothes he always wears (you know that outfit in the manga and anime). Tadase wore a simple white shirt with jeans. Nagihiko wore a light brown shirt with capri pants (If these aren`t good; I am sorry I really don`t know what boys wear and I am not that fashionable anyways)

"Lets go everyone" Ikuto ordered and they all followed him (even the guardian characters are coming with them)

* * *

Room 752: The Girls Room

The room was just as fancy as the one in the boys room. The room had pink blankets, a balcony with roses, fresh clean bathrooms, secret doors just like the boys room, and the three girls each had their own rooms with all four of these things in their rooms

The guardian characters came out when their owners singled them to. They unpacked and the guardian characters helped them. They also changed their clothes in the process

Amu was wearing a white shirt with a cross on the center and some red shorts. Utau was wearing her usual black dress (the outfit on the manga and anime). Yaya was wearing an orange shirt with a white short skirt

"Wow I feel like I am in a five star hotel!" Yaya screamed in excitement and jumped on top of the bed and she started to bounce up and down

"This is a five star hotel Yaya-chan" Amu said plainly obvious

"I can`t blame her this is quite nice" Utau said smiling gazing around her surroundings

"I am feeling inspired" Miki said and took out her sketchbook and started drawing the room

"I gotta say this is a fine room indeed" Iru said looking around the room amazed

"I love the roses it adds a romantic touch" Eru said touching the roses in the balcony

"I wanna jump in the bed de-chu" Pepe said and started jumping on the bed with Yaya. Soon Ran also joined in and they had a blast talking and laughing. The laughing stopped when Amu spotted Ikuto opening the door and closing the door when rest of the boys and guardian characters came in and the bed stopped jumping up and down

"Why are all the boys here?" Eru questioned

"We are here because we have nothing else to do"

"What do you mean there is so much stuff for you to do other than come here and bother us"

"Don`t say that Utau" Kukai said sadly

"Let us have fun" Ikuto said seductively

"I am okay with the other guys being here but not you Ikuto get out!" Amu yelled

"Why don`t you like me strawberry?" Ikuto questioned

"Stop calling me strawberry idiot cat!" Amu yelled once more and Yoru grimaced but this time Ikuto wanted to get what he wanted so he stepped one step at a time and with each step Amu moved back one space

"So this is the room. I was wondering where you all were, I checked the boys room but the boys weren`t there and here we are" Zack and Cody said in unison

"Huh what do you two want?" Ikuto questioned and Amu sighed in relief

 _I was so close_ Ikuto thought in disappointed bitting his lips

"Hey there cutie" Zack said seductively looking at Amu. Ikuto and Nagihiko were shocked to hear that Zack called Amu cute. Zack continued to flirt with Amu and Amu`s face grew redder by the second; Ikuto and Nagihiko couldn`t stand it anymore so their faces grew dark with anger as Nagihiko and Ikuto were thinking of ways to torture Zack

"I like you stern look my heart is beating fast" Cody said seductively looking at Utau and Utau flinched in disgust apparent on her face. Cody started flirting with Uatu and Utau kept trying to brush him off, Kukai also held a dark expression filled with anger as Kukai kept thinking on ways to torture Cody

"Um...why are you three looking down like that?" Tadase questioned to Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kukai

"Are you that dumb kiddy king?" Ikuto questioned

"Huh?" Tadase`s face was apparent with confusion

"Well the three of us should torture them what do you think?" Nagihiko questioned and the two nodded in agreement

"So what should we do?" Kukai questioned

"Here is my idea come gather around in a circle" Nagihiko ordered. The two gathered around in a circle discussing of ways to torture the twins on flirting with their crushes

"I have a bad feeling about this. But I can`t stop them" Tadase whispered

"Excuse me Zack and Cody but would you stop flirting with the girls" Nagihiko said. Zack and Cody stopped talking to Utau and Amu to look at Nagihiko. He had a sinister smile on his face with a forced smile; Zack and Cody flinched with that look and tried to back away one space

"Its no use running away now" Ikuto said smirking with a evil smile on his face. The twins looked terrified

"I thought we were going to get along but that`s not the case" Kukai said smirking since he was enjoying the situation and wanted to give the twins what they deserved

Nagihiko pulled out two dresses giving Zack and Cody an evil smile everyone (excluding Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kukai) were scared of Nagihiko the most and they all gulped in fear

Ikuto and Kukai jumped on Cody while Nagihiko jumped on Zack and dragged them to the bathroom

(Note: They are talking in english now)

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

They all got out of the bathroom. It was obvious who makeuped whom. Zack looked like a...girl while Cody looked like a clown

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?!" The twins questioned in unison yelling in disgust

"This is what you get for flirting with my Amu"

"I am not yours!" Amu yelled but Ikuto ignored that. The guardian characters were holding in their laughter the best way they could (find out in the next chapter why)

The door opened and was closed revealing a girl with drown hair who was wearing a black jacket with her hoddie on. She took off her hoddie revealing her shoulder length brown hair

"What`s going on here and why are you two dressed like freaks?" Bailey questioned (why is Bailey here I thought you said this was suite life of Zack and Cody not suite life on deck. Well she is still a suite life of series character)

"THE BOYS OVER THERE DRESSED US UP LIKE THIS!" Zack and Cody said in unison. Bailey got a good look at them and started laughing out loud

"HELP US!"

"None of my business" Bailey said to them

Bailey then looked at the boy with purple long hair and she started to blush looking all lovesick just staring at him

 _He is my type_ Bailey thought completely seduced by Nagihiko`s looks

"Anyway I think they had their lesson. Lets change them back"

"Okay" Ikuto and Kukai said in unison

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

The three returned from the bathrooms with completely normal looking Zack and Cody. Zack and Cody sighed in relief returning back to their normal appearances

"Hey look X-egg!" Yaya shouted and indeed in the room their was an X-egg flying in front of them. The guardians and former members of Easter attention was on the X-egg that was flying in front of them. Bailey, Zack, and Cody`s faces were filled with confusions

* * *

Bailey`s P.O.V (yay finally a P.O.V has arrived in this story)

 _What is it they see that we don`t?_ Bailey questioned in her head

To be continued...

* * *

 **Finally its finished took me like two hours to finish this chapter. This chapter is** **definitely longer than I expected. Just as I promised in this chapter there is suite of life characters and this chapter was certainly eventful than chapter 1. Thank you so much for 23 reviews on "Yaya`s First Love", thank you so much for supporting on my first story. Anyway that is it please review for more chapters~**


	3. Purification of X-eggs

**Well I am certainly here fast today. I have no plans for Saturday like I always do which surprised me. I do NOT own both Shugo Chara and Suite of Life Series they both belong to their respective owners. Now without further or do lets hop right in**

* * *

Chapter 3: Purification of X-eggs

Outside of Tipton Hotel

Bailey`s P.O.V

They looked like they were following...something so we decided to follow them as they were chasing...something and our curiosities took over us

We made it outside Tipton hotel, my legs were tried from all the running they did, going downstairs, jumping all over the floors and elevators, and it surprised me that we could even keep up with them because they did run fast. But what kept us going was that we wanted answers...we wanted to know what was going on; we didn`t want to be the odd one left out so with perseverance and dedication we managed to make it through

"Hey we ran all the way here but Zack, Cody, and Bailey are watching us. What are we gonna do?" Utau questioned

"We have no choice we have to character transform in front of them. We don`t know London that well so...we have to do this!" Amu said with determination. Seriously what are they talking about?!. All we did was watch what was happening

"What is this about?" I questioned

"All right sounds like a plan" They all said in unison

"Don`t tell anyone what you are about to see" Utau said looking at us deeply and we just nodded not sure on what else to do

"But will you explain this to us later?" Cody questioned and they all nodded

"Now we shouldn`t waste time!" Tadase said and they all nodded in response. I should just see what they`re gonna do my brain hurts from thinking about it trying to piece the puzzles together

"Our own hearts unlock" Amu said and they all recited along with with her. Flashing lights were surroundings their bodies but we couldn`t see what was happening; whatever it was it was something bound to be awesome. Just who are these people?. Are they just your normal people you meet in everyday life?. Questions like that kept running through my head but I decided to ignore it and focus on what was happening right in front of me; Zack and Cody seemed to be doing the same thing

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart"

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby"

"Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm"

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx"

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal" (I don`t know in the wiki page it said that it was Royale. But let`s go with Royal since it makes more sense in a way right?)

"Character Transformation: Sky Jack"

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper"

Zack, Cody and I were watching in amazement as they "character transformed". Those outfits looked so flashy like they were superheros or something but whatever it was; it was awesome that`s for sure. Well if they can do it maybe I can do it too? who knows I hope I can anyway it just sounds and looks so cool

Now it looked like they were fighting the "thing" I don`t know what to call it because I can`t see it

"Heart Speeders" Amu said and she started to...fly across the shy is that even possible?!. She was flying on the sky with roller skates?!. This is awesome and a sight to behold; not only that Zack and Cody seemed just as impressed as I was

Amu looked like she was trying to outrun something and to catch this something whatever it was. My eyes grew wide when I looked at this dark looking energy coming towards me. I closed my eyes tight scared hoping for the worst to happen to me

"Oh no Bailey-chi!" I heard Yaya yell out my name but my eyes were closed

"Blaze Shoot" I opened my eyes to see the dark energy gone

"Nice plan Nagi!"

"Bailey are you okay?" Nagihiko questioned and my gaze was reverted now looking at his handsome eyes. Hey he is my type after and I am deeply in love with him, I hope that he can be my boyfriend. I just nodded and he...smiled at me!. I blushed harder looking at Cody now who was...about to get hit with the same kind of dark energy as me!

"Holy Crown Special!" Tadase got in front of Cody to protect him and the dark energy disappeared. Cody looked amazed just as Zack was too

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau yelled and butterflies came and the butterflies somehow were stopping its...movement

"Amu-chan now!"

"Negative Heart Lock on: Open Heart" Amu said then a heart got behind something then her hands were in a heart shape. She stopped when she saw the thing...looked like it was going away from us. It looked like they were finished with whatever they were doing and returned back into their normal clothes

"Okay someone explain what happened here" At this point I was desperate to know what was going on. Zack and Cody seemed to have the same thoughts as me; we really want to know what just happened now

"Just as we promised I would like to explain" Tadase said. Tadase then tried his best to explain it to us that they were guardians and that Ikuto and Utau were villains to them at some point because they were a member of this Easter cooperation; I was shocked to hear this then he explained about corruption of our dreams and how it can be stopped which is what there job was. It was all hard to believe at first and confusing but we slowly started to understand

"Now that you know that please keep everything a secret" Tadase said and the three including me nodded

"Don`t worry we won`t tell anyone" The three of us said in unison

"Hi there my name is Ran" The three of us heard something but we couldn`t see it so we checked our surroundings to see the source of the voice

"So you can hear it but not see it. This is Amu-chan`s guardian character people who don`t have a special hearts egg like us can`t see it" Nagihiko explained

"But we can at least hear it. Nice to meet you Ran" I said with a smile

"Nice to meet you too Bailey" Ran said I can`t see its face but this awesome (this is why the guardian characters tried to hold back their laughter in chapter 2)

"Anyway isn`t there someone from your group who is single?" Zack questioned

"N-"

"Actually there is one!" Yaya yelled in excitement

"Yaya-chan we do-" Nagihiko was cut off once more

"We have Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Amu-chan take out a picture of her" Yaya ordered excited. And started to rummage through her bag. I looked over to the other guys and they looked like they were in trouble. I wondered what was wrong but I decided not to pry

"Here it is. This is Nadeshiko Fujisaki my best girlfriend" Amu said showing us the picture

 _Its actually Nagihiko since Nadeshiko is the same person but I can`t say that for his sake_

We looked at the picture of a girl with purple hair that was tied in a neat ponytail and was smiling brightly along with Amu who was hugging her arm. She looked like one of those mature girls but not only that she looked exactly like...Nagihiko!

"That`s my younger twin sister Nadeshiko Fujisaki. She lives in Europe with our relatives" Nagihiko said with a light smile

 _Why is he such a good liar?_

"SHE IS HOT CAN I DATE HER NAGIHIKO?!" Zack and Cody questioned to Nagihiko and he looked like he was about to spit in disgust but he didn`t. Why did Zack want to go out with her?. She looks more like Cody`s type of girl. Since he is into mature girls while Zack is into the outgoing girls

"I don`t know you should ask her"

 _Yaya-chan why are you doing this?!_

"I heard that Nade is coming tomorrow"

"NO WAY YES!" Zack and Cody yelled in excitement together

"This is not gonna well"

"I already know Rhythm" Nagihiko said and let out a sigh

"We should go inside now. We are done here" Utau said and we all nodded and headed inside to our own rooms

To be continued...

* * *

 **How do you like it?. I like it very much in fact I think I did a good job. Just so you know they were all talking in english in this chapter. This was short and fun to write. Anyway please review for more~**


	4. The Two Pranksters

**Hello everyone are you surprised that I updated on the weekdays today?. I have a fever and can`t go to school today so I thought...why don`t I update a new chapter great idea right?, well I`m bored and I have a lot of time. I do NOT own Shugo Chara and Suite of Life Series in anyway. Now let`s hop in!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Two Pranksters

The Next Day

Morning

Nagihiko`s P.O.V

I woke up when the sun was shining on my eyes. Today was the day where I had to dress up as Nadeshiko once again. It would have been fine; but this time it was for Zack and Cody who I nicknamed "The Two Flirtatious Twin`s". Yaya-chan and Amu-chan are up to something which makes it even worse. I can`t believe that Zack and Cody would be flirting with me just like those two did with Amu-chan and Utau-chan. I felt disgusted that I could almost vomit

After finishing those thoughts. I finished my daily routine changing out my pajamas, brushing my teeth, and taking a fresh morning shower. I went downstairs and finished my breakfast, after that Yaya-chan and Amu-chan are coming up to our room today so they can help me cover up as Nadeshiko even though I know how to do it myself, I don`t know why they wanted to come up to the boy`s room

Room 753: The Boy`s Room

(They will now talk in Japanese)

"Wow the boy`s room and the girl`s room are pretty much the same except for the blue color" Amu said checking out our room (well the boys live in the same room together but different rooms this is a big hotel)

"Girly boy said he didn`t know why you two came up here. I don`t know about baby girl but I know why strawberry came up here" Ikuto said seductively

"You know nothing!" Amu yelled at him

"Anyway Zack-kun, Cody-kun and Bailey-chi are waiting downstairs at the lobby we need to hurry"

"Oh you`re right" Amu said after she stopped yelling at Ikuto. They always do this and I can`t stop him. I tried to stop him from bothering Amu-chan but it never seems to do any good. Even if you throw bad comments about him; he just comes up the next day acting like nothing ever happened so its pretty much useless. But Amu-chan thinks so otherwise

"Alright I`ll go change wait a few minutes" I said and headed to the dressing room

* * *

Like One Second Later

Nadeshiko`s P.O.V (I know it doesn`t make a difference but who cares)

I came out of the dressing room wearing a pink flower dress with sakura flowers designed in it at the skirt and only reached to down my knees

"You look beautiful Nadeshiko!" Amu exclaimed in excitement with sparkling eyes

"Thank you Amu-chan" I said with a light smile and changed my original voice to my high- pitched voice getting into my Nadeshiko alter ego

"Rhythm switch with Temari" I ordered Rhythm. And Rhythm instantly went back into his blue egg with flower designs on it and Temari came out of her light pink egg with flower designs on it

"Hello Nadeshiko" Temari bowed down and greeted me with a light smile. I smiled back saying hello back to her

"Now let`s go downstairs!" Yaya said and dashed out of the room

"Hey wait for us!" Amu-chan and I said in unison running after Yaya-chan and I saw the other guys and our guardian characters doing the same

* * *

Downstairs: Lobby

(They will be talking in English now)

Yaya-chan told me to hide somewhere so I hid behind the counter before that girl named Maddie comes back. I don`t know why I`m supposed to hide behind Maddie`s counter but I did so anyway without asking too much questions. I saw Yaya-chan running up to Zack, Cody, and Bailey with a cheeky smile on her face and Amu-chan was using her usual bright smile

Amu-chan was wearing a red shirt with jeans on and Yaya-chan was wearing a yellow top with shorts on

"Hi there Zack, Cody, and Bailey-chi" Yaya said with a cheeky grin

"Hello everyone" Amu said with a light smile

"How`s it going?" Kukai questioned with a cheeky grin also

"Hello once again"

"Hey" Ikuto said plainly

"Nice to see you three again"

Everyone came and greeted Zack, Cody, and Bailey. Ikuto was wearing the usual. Utau was also wearing the usual. Tadase was wearing a green shirt and green stripped shorts. Kukai was wearing a yellow shirt with stars all over it and jeans. Zack was wearing a white shirt with brown jeans on. Cody was looking pretty smart with the blue stripped business worker like shirt and white jeans. And finally Bailey was wearing a white with pink written shirt that said "Rock Star" and a pink skirt. She looked like she put a lot of thought into it; I wondered on who she was trying to impress with that fashionable outfit on

"Hello" The three said happily in unison with light smiles on their faces

"Hey there!" The guardian characters said excited

"Hi guardian characters" The three said in unison with a cheerful smile on this time

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Zack and Cody yelled so loud that my ears were about to bleed

"Calm down she will be here soon"

"Nade come here" Yaya singled me and I came hiding out of Maddie`s counter. I could feel everyone`s gazes on me with eyes that were popping out of their faces. Zack and Cody blushed while Bailey looked surprised with the way I looked. I stopped walking when I was in front of everyone. I was feeling uncomfortable with this much attention on me but I ignored it

"Hello everyone I am Nagihiko`s younger twin sister. Nice to meet you three my name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki and my brother told me everything so no need to introduce yourselves to me" I said in English with my girly voice. It wasn`t that difficult to be honest sounding like a girl in a different language because I had to do this a lot of times while I was studying aboard

"Wow you are so pretty" Bailey said as if she was looking at an illusion

"Thank you" I said with a light smile

"Wait where is Nagihiko?" Bailey questioned. Oh no I was hoping she wouldn`t notice but it looks like she did anyway. I just shrugged it off and tried to make up a lie that made sense

 _Why is he not here. I dressed to impress Nagihiko_

"I know he`s shopping somewhere. He said he needed to buy something for himself" I said trying to sound as convincing as possible. I hate lying but there is nothing I can do about it, its Amu-chan and Yaya-chan who are in control of me now

"Oh okay" Bailey said and she sounded a little...disappointed

"Hi there pretty face" Zack said leaning on my right cheek. I feel like I am about to gag right now and I don`t mean that in a good way. It would be okay if a girl did that to me but we were both boys and this is disgusting

"Zack is such a bad boy. Oh well I gotta step up my game" Cody whispered. Oh not him too, but I was expecting this but it was still disgusting whether I was expecting it or not. I did not know how to deal with these kind of situations well

"Yaoi warning" Ikuto whispered. I gave him look saying 'this isn`t my my fault' but he just ignored it. I signed hoping for this to end soon but I knew full well that there was more to come

Zack and Cody grabbed my arm and kept pushing me back and fourth. I felt like I was in hell

 _Hey Nagihiko belongs to me_

"Amu-chi this is getting bad what should we do?" Yaya questioned Amu speaking in Japanese

"I don`t know. Let`s see if Bailey can do something" Amu said also in Japanese

"Bailey-chi can you help us?" Yaya questioned (back to speaking English)

"Huh?. Oh sorry I am just sad that Nagihiko isn`t here" Bailey said sadly. Wait did I just hear that right?

"She`s mine!" Zack pulled me to his side

"No she`s mine; she isn`t even your type Zack!" Cody said now pulling me to his side. And it was a back and fourth process over and over. I would have been a lot less disgusted if they were girls but they are boys and I was gaging on the inside once more

"Stop it you two; you two are causing a commotion over a girl!" Mr. Moseby stepped right in and yelled at the two. Thank god that`s over, I sighed in relief as they let go of me

"Sorry!" The two twins apologized and Mr. Moseby left. I felt kinds bad from them that they got yelled at like that. Oh well its there fault for their actions that`s the saying here

"This isn`t over yet brother" Cody said with a glare

"Same to you nerd" Zack said glaring right back at his brother. Now sparks are flying above their heads why did this happen?!

"I did not expect that to happen"

"Me neither!"

I sighed again Yaya-chan and Amu-chan bowed down to me saying sorry in Japanese. I forgave them after they kept repeating sorry`s and bowing down to me so much

* * *

Night

Later this night Bailey kept looking for Nagihiko everywhere and I felt bad for her. She went to her room looking sad as I watched what was happening. I decided to approach her and make her feel comfortable because its my fault

* * *

Bailey`s Room

I sat down next to her on her bed. She hugged me crying on my chest and I just stroked her hair lightly hoping for her to calm down. A few minutes later she was sniffling so now was the right time to ask her

"Why are you crying?" I questioned and she stopped hugging me to give me eye-contact

"I don`t think he feels the same way about me" Bailey said sadly looking down

"Who is he?" I questioned. I wanted to know why she was so sad this morning when Nagihiko wasn`t here; she was completely spaced out and didn`t really talk much in the afternoon at the lobby downstairs. Amu-chan tried to help her by inviting her to go shopping with Yaya-chan and Utau-chan but she refused and instead was looking for...me Nagihiko my real self

"I can`t tell you"

"Okay then" I said. I decided not to pry further because I have only known her for two days and this is the first time she met Nadeshiko

"I have someone I want to introduce you to but I didn`t have the chance to"

"Who is it?" Bailey questioned wiping her tears that were forming in her eyes with her sleeve

"I`m the queen`s chair of the guardians and this is Temari" I said pointing as to where Temari was flying

"Hello my name is Temari. I am Nadeshiko`s guardian character" Temari said with a smile

"Hello there Temari my name is Bailey nice to meet you" Bailey said with a light smile but she was still in tears. It hurt to see her like this

"Did something happen?" Temari questioned

"Its nothing I`m sorry Temari" Bailey apologized

"Bailey do you like someone?" I questioned

"Yes I do" Bailey answered

"Then look at the bright side. If he doesn`t feel the same way about you at least you two can be friends" I said with a smile

"You...are right"

"Okay there is no way I am about to step out of the game yet!" Bailey said and she finally stopped crying. Temari and I smiled happily, the normal Bailey has returned to us

"Can we be friends Nadeshiko and Temari?" Bailey questioned happily

"Of course" We both said in unison and Bailey gave us a cheerful smile

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" Bailey questioned

"Me and Nagihiko`s dream is the dream that was born from our hearts the same dream"

"W-what do you mean?" Bailey questioned

"You`ll figure it out someday"

"Hey don`t talk to me in riddles I am bad at those" (I don`t know if Bailey is bad at riddles just saying oh well)

"Its getting late I have to go now"

"Okay good night Nadeshiko and Temari" Bailey said with a light smile

"Good night Bailey"

"Thank you for everything!" Bailey said with a cheerful smile once more

"Your welcome good luck" I said and left Bailey`s room

(Note: The entire time here they were talking in english)

* * *

Room 753: The Boy`s Room

(Note: Back to speaking Japanese)

"Hey why are you so late?" Kukai questioned

"No reason"

"Get changed girly boy"

"I know" I said with a sigh and headed inside the dressing room to change into my pajamas and into my Nagihiko self

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

Nagihiko`s P.O.V

I changed back into my blue pajamas and my Nagihiko self letting all my hair down. I sighed once more; today was a hectic day

"Good night everyone"

"Night" All of us said in unison (except Tadase)

Everyone went to their own rooms that they choose to sleep. I laid down on my bed with blankets on

 _This was a tiring day for me_

With that thought out of the way I peacefully closed my eyes

To be continued...

* * *

 **Finally its done took me like three hours sitting in a computer tying. This was longer than I expected it to be. Now you all are like, this chapter went through some depression with Bailey. Yeah that was the ides humor to depression you know. This whole chapter was Nagihiko and Nadeshiko`s P.O.V pretty much because I did not want to jump through P.O.V`s of normal P.O.V then Nagihiko or Nadeshiko`s P.O.V. Anyway please review for more~**


	5. The London Amusement Park

**Hello everyone I am back. I couldn`t update on Friday because my head started hurting and all so I will make it up by writing it now. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series. Now let`s hop right in**

 **Note: Maddie and London will be main characters in this chapter because its going to be for the future chapters and the plot**

* * *

Chapter 5: The London Amusement Park

 _Flashback_

 _Wednesday: Afternoon_

 _Downstairs: Lobby_

 _Everyone please gather around I have an announcement!" Mr. Moseby shouted then everyone started gathering around the managers desk they stopped when they got in front of the managers desk_

 _"We have a field day at Friday and this is a special occasion since we don`t get a chance like this often. We got offer from the rich London Amusement park that all guests are welcome" Mr. Moseby explained the crowd started going wild (except Amu, Utau, Bailey, London, Temari, Kiseki, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Ikuto)_

 _"And the guests get to decide if they want to go or not"_

 _"I have a question?" London raised her hand and the attention went to her_

 _"What is it Ms. Tipton?" Mr. Moseby questioned_

 _"Wait isn`t that the...hotel`s name?" Amu questioned surprised at the way Mr. Moseby addressed her_

 _"Yeah you`re right"_

 _"So the question is...is it a poor quality amusement park because, you do know that I hate those kinds of stuff right" London said in a sassy and demanding tone_

 _"Don`t worry your dad actually recommended it to me" Mr. Moseby answered_

 _"Okay then I am definitely going" London said excited_

 _"Don`t forget me London" Maddie said very excited they holded their hands together and they kept jumped like they were little kids_

 _"Who is she?" Amu questioned_

 _"She is very rich because her father is the owner of Tipton industries don`t mess with her" Bailey explained_

 _"Are you guys friends?" Yaya questioned_

 _"Well me, Zack, and Cody are friends with her but it will take a long time to actually get used to her"_

 _"Anyway everyone you have to decide since the deadline is next Friday. Dismissed" Mr. Moseby ordered everyone went their own separate ways_

 _"So are we going or not?" Ikuto questioned_

 _"I think we should go it sounds fun!" Yaya yelled in excitement but she yelled a little bit too loud so all the guests attention was on her_

 _"S-sorry" Yaya said embarrassed and everyone went back to doing their own things_

 _"So where were we...well Yuiki-san wants to go what do you guys think?" Tadase questioned_

 _"Is that even a question we are all going" They all said in unison_

 _"O-Okay"_

 _"But next Friday is too long" Yaya whined_

 _"Yaya-chan we have to wait" Nagihiko said in a fatherly tone. When it comes to their relationship they are just friends like when he is Nadeshiko his role is to be the mother taking care of a child. And when he is Nagihiko instead of a mother his role is to be a father taking care of a child; in this story that`s basically how their relationship is parent and child that`s it nothing more nothing less sorry Yayahiko fans_

 _"Okay" Yaya said in disappointment bringing her head down_

 _"Is Nadeshiko and Temari coming?" Bailey questioned_

 _"No I heard that they left already" Nagihiko said sadly and Bailey was disappointed but she did not let it show instead she smiled_

 _I know she is disappointed I am sorry Bailey Nagihiko thought sadly_

 _"Okay then lets prepare everything for that day" Utau ordered and everyone nodded in agreement_

* * *

 _Flashback End_

Next Friday: Morning

They all woke up because they knew that today was the field day where they are all going to London Amusement park everyone was really looking forward to it. But Temari can`t talk while they were at the trip because today he is going as Nagihiko also he did say that Bailey that Nadeshiko left. Nagihiko felt sorry for Temari but she understood so she brushed it off, they all did their daily routine finished eating breakfast and headed outside where they would ride inside the bus

* * *

Outside

They were all wearing jeans, shorts, skirts, and dresses. Amu was wearing a white shirt with a pink-black stripped tie and a purple skirt and she was wearing socks that reached all the way up to her knee dark blue purple star shaped socks for the left leg and a normal pink sock on the right leg with sneakers on. She also wore a lot of accessories on her hair she put clips on the strands of her hair and some circle clips at the front of her hair. Utau was wearing a dress top that was black with three pink stripes paired with white jeans on also paired with wearing sneakers. Yaya was wearing a pink shirt with a white heart drawn on it and some shorts paired up with sneakers. Bailey was wearing a shirt and a red short skirt paired up with red pants and some short boots on. Maddie was wearing a black strapless shirt showing her shoulders and some pink shorts paired up with short black boots. And the last girl London was wearing something that looked like only a rich person can afford she was wearing a dark blue strapped dress with small ribbons reaching up to the curves and she was wearing heels! and she carrying a gucci bag around her shoulders; everyone stared at her because they knew that they were going to an amusement park and this is not how people dress to go to an amusement park (I think I did a good job writing Amu`s outfit I wanna hear all of your opinions on it)

Now the boys were wearing shirts and jeans. Nagihiko was wearing an orange shirt with a light brown jacket-vest on with black jeans wearing sneakers. Ikuto was wearing the usual. Tadase was wearing a white shirt with jeans on. Kukai was wearing an orange shirt with the number seven written on it and orange star shaped sneakers. Zack was wearing a yellow shit with green stars drawn at the center and shorts. Cody was wearing a sky-blue shirt with purple stripe on the center and some grey jeans (I really feel like I did a bad job on the boys clothes please don`t hate me~)

"Alright then everyone get on whichever bus you like. All of the buses are headed to the same destination so don`t worry we will all join together at the rendezvous point" Mr. Moseby explained and everyone nodded their head

They all headed inside a random bus

* * *

Inside the Bus

The bus looked like some luxurious bus well this is a five-star hotel what did you except. The bus had fresh air conditions, a bathroom at the back, every seat had a blue curtain, and a pillows at the back of each and every seat to relax their head in

"Choose whatever seat you like" Mr. Moseby said surprisingly they had the same bus as Mr. Moseby their face looked very surprised

"What a surprise looks like Mr. Moseby decided to join us on this bus!" Maddie said in excitement. Not only that Maddie is with them the guardian characters really can`t talk if they wanted especially Temari

"Are you sure this isn`t just some coincidence Mr. Moseby?" London questioned. I guess the rich girl is here as well

"Of course it isn`t Ms. Tipton" Mr. Moseby answered he was seating at the front while the others were sitting in the middle so Mr. Moseby had to turn his head around to speak with them

"I am starting now hurry up and pick a seat quick" The driver said and they all hurried to their seats (except London and Maddie because they were sitting the whole time)

"Okay I will start now please buckle your seat belts" The driver ordered so they did exactly what the driver told them to do and the bus started moving (the guardian characters did not buckle their seat belts because they can just fly)

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

Ikuto and Tadase were disappointed that AGAIN Amu choose Nagihiko over the both of them and they ended up sitting together once more. Kukai was sitting next to Utau and Utau did not look happy when Kukai tried to start up a conversation Utau just pouted and faced the window not even looking at him he decided to give up on talking with her but he was very disappointed that Utau always called Kukai a kid when Kukai loved her as a women he blushed at the thought. Yaya was sitting next to Bailey and they looked like they got along really well they kept talking back and fourth; Bailey and Yaya are very happy together as they talked about girly stuff and laughed at the same time. Maddie was sitting next to London since they are very good friends despite them not talking too much they seemed...okay. Zack and Cody sat next to each other having a lively conversation with each other talking about sports and school

* * *

An Hour Later

"We have arrived at London Amusement park" The driver said. Everyone stopped talking and got up leaving the bus

* * *

Outside: Entrance London Amusement Park

"Is this the rendezvous point you were talking about?" Utau questioned and Mr. Moseby nodded

Then they all saw all of the other guests getting off of each bus and all walking towards Mr. Moseby to get further instructions

"My job in this field day is to guide all of you. When you need my help or need to ask any questions please see me next to the ice cream stand sitting on the bench as my chance to try out many flavors of ice cream, after all this amusement park does have the best ice cream" Mr. Moseby explained...weirdly. People have him the look that said 'maybe he`s just here for ice cream'

"W-we understand" They all said in unison (so did the guardian characters especially Temari)

"Okay good now go" He ordered and they all headed inside the amusement park going to separate different places

* * *

Inside the Amusement Park

Of course Amu, Yaya, Utau, Bailey, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, Ikuto, Zack, and Cody were walking together and going to the same rides because they are all friends (don`t forget the guardian characters were walking along side them; they weren`t inside the bags doing different things and they weren`t in the rides). They ate some ice cream together, played shooting games Nagihiko won Amu, Yaya, and Bailey different kinds of teddy bears while Ikuto, Utau, and Tadase kept losing. Zack, Cody, and Kukai won a few times but not as much as Nagihiko did. They went to the arcade as Nagihiko was wining more stuffed animals for them; except Utau she didn`t play at the arcade because she wanted something from her brother but he kept losing so did Tadase. So Kukai won and gave Utau a teddy bear. She said she didn`t want it but he gave it to her anyways and when he went away from her she...blushed deep red. Iru and Eru were smirking so Utau told them to shut after being so annoyed. Then they saw the dance booth Nagihiko, Bailey, Zack, and Cody wanted to compete with each other and they did which Nagihiko ended up wining. Bailey couldn`t concentrate because she was so focused on Nagihiko that she kept getting bad`s but she didn`t care...she just wanted to watch him all dreamy eyed because of that Bailey ended up losing. Zack and Cody couldn`t keep up with Nagihiko since dancing was his forte so they ended up losing at the end of the song. They all clapped watching the intense battle; Zack and Cody got very exhausted so they got some ice cream for everyone eating ice cream for the second time they even encountered Mr. Moseby by chance as they saw him eating all kinds of ice cream they all smirked happily watching him eat lots of ice cream

After they were finished with eating ice cream they didn`t know which ride to go on since most of the rides were closed already. But then they saw the Ferris wheel was still open so they decided to go on there

* * *

Ferris Wheel Line

 _I hope I get to sit next to Nagihiko please_ Bailey kept praying for that to happen but then she saw Maddie and London hoping that they wouldn`t get a chance to sit next to Nagihiko

They all were praying to be seated with the ones they wanted (except Yaya, Maddie, and London). Amu was praying to seated next to Nagihiko, Utau was praying to be seated next to Kukai, Yaya didn`t care who she sat next to so did Maddie and London, Kukai wanted to be seated next to Utau since he loved her, Ikuto and Tadase wanted to be seated with Amu both sparks were flying from their heads, and Zack and Cody wanted to be seated with Utau and Amu

* * *

Some got seated where they wanted to be seated with. Amu was very unhappy that Ikuto was seated inside the same Ferris wheel as her; Tadase was also there sitting next to Ikuto. Amu really didn`t care about Tadase and Ikuto she wanted to be seated next to Nagihiko. Ikuto kept bothering Amu while Tadase kept trying to stop him; Amu grew redder by the second but she only cared for Nagihiko. Yoru kept laughing like a manic as he kept watching how Ikuto tried many things to make Amu blush. As Ran, Miki, and Suu were watching frightened apparent on their faces. Kiseki got very annoyed by this so he smacked Yoru`s head and they got into a heated argument. Ran, Miki, and Suu tried to stop them but nothing worked. They tried asking Amu for help but she was too focused on what was happening in front of her; it was a wild ride to say the least. Utau and Kukai got what they wanted but it was an awkward silence between them as they kept blushing. Iru, Eru, and Daichi were smirking quietly so they wouldn`t disturb the two. Zack, Cody, and Bailey sat next to each other while Bailey wanted to sit alone watching the twins; Bailey got very upset that she got the worst luck with Nagihiko but she kept repeating in her head _'that won`t stop me'._ Bailey hid that while having a lively conversation with Zack and Cody it was a peacefully ride. And finally Yaya was sitting next to Nagihiko while Maddie and London sat next to each other on the same Ferris wheel as Yaya and Nagihiko...

* * *

Inside Ferris Wheel: Yaya and Nagihiko

Yaya and Nagihiko had a lively conversation about school and what should they do when they finally get back to Japan once more

Yaya stopped to look at Maddie and London since they weren`t even talking at all. Maddie and London`s eyes were fixated on Nagihiko watching him with dreamy eyes

Yaya whispered to Nagihiko in Japanese "Hey I think these two have fallen in love with you Nagi"

"What no way!" Nagihiko responded surprised in Japanese

"Hehe I know they are" Yaya said smirking mischievously

"Um...what`s your name?" Maddie and London said in unison

"M-my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki nice to meet you both" Nagihiko responded in English with a smile

"My name is Maddie Fitzpatrick" Maddie said with a huge smile

"And my name`s London Tipton nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Nagihiko said with a light smile

 _He smiled at me maybe he is the one!_ Maddie thought fangirling to herself

 _Am I falling in love with someone who is not rich?. I should ask him if he is from a wealthy family or not if he is he is so mine!"_ London thought

"Hey not be rude or anything but are you from a wealthy family?" London questioned

"Um...N-" Nagihiko was cut off with Yaya`s remark

"Yes he is. He is from the rich Fujisaki family they have territories all the way from Europe and he is the next heir to take over his dad!" Yaya screamed in excitement. Nagihiko, Maddie, and London were shocked to hear that because he acted like a normal person

 _Wait is what that girl said the truth_ London and Maddie wondered

"Wait what you said just now was the truth or not?" London questioned looking at Nagihiko she wanted to make extra sure that she wasn`t lying

"Well I won`t lie what she said...was the truth. But our family is just a-" Nagihiko was cut off once more

"Don`t worry about it!" Yaya yelled in excitement

"Okay!" London screamed in excitement

 _I would get rich that is the best thing ever but first I have to get him as my boyfriend_

"Yaya-chan not again last time it turned out so wrong" Nagihiko whispered in Japanese

"Who cares it will be fine you are definitely getting popular with the foreigners for some reason"

"Yaya-chan that`s not the-" Nagihiko was cut off when Yaya put a finger on his lips

"I know its just a Japanese traditional dancing family but I made it seem like the Fujisaki family is a rich company and that they are gonna be very upset when they find out is that what you wanted to say?" Yaya questioned and Nagihiko just nodded being completely speechless

"Anyway don`t worry you can do it"

"A-alright"

"Hey will he be alright?" Rhythm questioned whispering

"Well I can tell that he is very nervous right now about all of this" Temari answered

"Yaya-chan is doing it again de-chu"

"It can`t be helped"

"Lets see how this turns out" Temari said with a light smile

"Well its fun de-chu"

"Hey we need to get off now"

"Oh yeah you`re right!" Yaya said transitioning to English

The four stood up leaving the Ferris wheel

* * *

Outside: The London Amusement Park

Evening

Amu, Utau, Bailey, Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto, Zack, and Cody were seen waiting for Nagihiko, Yaya, Maddie, and London

"Who are those two walking with you?" Ikuto questioned

"My name is Maddie Fitzpatrick and this is London Tipton" Maddie said with a smile

"Wait the daughter of Tipton industries?" Tadase said in shock

"Yep the one and only"

"Nice to meet you" Everyone said in unison and the guardian characters whispered in unison (except Yaya, Nagihiko, Bailey, Zack, and Cody)

"Everyone time is up!" Mr. Moseby yelled

"It is getting pretty late" Cody said looking up at the sky

"Yeah we should go home" Zack said and everyone nodded in agreement

Everyone gathered around Mr. Moseby walking behind him since he is only one who knows where the bus is

* * *

Outside: London Amusement Park Entrance

"Everyone please get on whatever bus you like" He said and everyone nodded walking towards a random bus

* * *

Inside the Bus

Surprisingly this is the same bus they got onto the last time. Mr. Moseby was sitting at the front again. Amu and Nagihiko sat next to each other once more and nothing new Ikuto and Tadase sitting next to each other again muttering in jealously its as if they were destined but not in a good way or in a good way who can say. Yaya was sitting next to Bailey those two were behind Maddie and London but this time they sat on the right side. Zack and Cody were in the same seats like in the morning. Kukai and Utau sat next to each other again but they didn`t complain

"I`ll start now just like in the morning buckle your seat belts" The driver ordered then they all started to buckle their seat belts (except the guardian characters just like in the morning)

* * *

An Hour Later

Tipton Hotel Entrance

Everyone got back to Tipton hotel and they were standing on the same position as they were waiting for Mr. Moseby to give them further instructions

"Everyone is now free to head inside their own rooms" Mr. Moseby said everyone then started to go inside Tipton hotel

"Bailey wait" London said and Bailey stopped walking

"What is it London?" Bailey questioned

"Do you have feelings for Nagihiko?" London questioned

"Why are you asking me this its not like you"

"Hey guess what I heard that he is from a rich family"

"No way he didn`t tell us then why did he tell you two?" Bailey questioned

"He didn`t London questioned if he was from a wealthy family and the girl with orange hair Yaya said that he is then he admitted to it" Maddie explained

"O-Oh" Bailey said surprised at what she just heard about Nagihiko being rich

"Why are you telling me this?" Bailey questioned

"Because I have fallen in love with him and there is nothing wrong with it because he is rich"

"But so do I!" Bailey and Maddie said in unison they looked at each other shocked that they both have feelings for the same boy also

"As if he will choose you both I AM rich after all" London said with full confidence

"But you don`t know that" Bailey rebutted

"We will take this tomorrow" Maddie said walking away from the two heading inside Tipton hotel

"Yeah she is right" Bailey said walking away from London heading inside Tipton hotel

"Fine I guess I will wait until tomorrow" London said as she made her way inside of Tipton hotel

How will the argument take place tomorrow?. Who will Nagihiko choose in the end...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Finally I am done it took me two days to finish this. Because I couldn`t update at Friday and I was SO busy at Saturday that I decided to continue writing it at 1:00 pm and it took me two hours until 3:23 I was so sleepy so I decided to continue it tomorrow. This chapter was so much brainstorming that I can`t describe it, the whole week I thought about what to write in chapter 5 so I wanted to FINISH it this week. Some rivalry going on between Bailey, Maddie, and London find out in the next chapter how it will go. This story hasn`t been much romance but don`t worry be patient fellow readers it will happen I mean fluff does happen...right?; I don`t know. I WILL stop talking now please review I took a lot of effort into writing this chapter physically and mentally**


	6. The Love Triangle Investigation Team

**Hello I am back yet again. Thank you for all of your support on this story I really appreciate it so I bring you all chapter 6. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series well lets start with chapter 6 now!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Love Triangle Investigation Team

Saturday: Morning

Bailey`s Room

Bailey`s P.O.V

Today was the day where me, Maddie, and London are going to decide it all who will Nagihiko end up with by having a BATTLE!. I can`t wait I am getting fired up already if it wasn`t for Nadeshiko and Temari`s support I would have given up on this game a long time ago. And for them one rival would be eliminated, I am happy that Nadeshiko and Temari supported me until I calmed down. I smiled lightly at the thought but I knew Nadeshiko and Temari won`t be here because they have both gone back to Japan but whatever they`re doing I will never forgive the support they have given me

I was wearing my usual black jacket with my hoodie on and some gray sweat-pants

When I finished everything I needed to. I headed downstairs to eat breakfast; but since Maddie and London know about the new guests I am sure they will come and sit with us today. I was so not looking forward to that but I brushed that thought away and headed out of my room with a smile on my face. I can`t be a rival if I don`t even smile and just create a depressed mood that would leave me behind the game and I know I don`t want that

* * *

Dining Room

I was inside the dining room where we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday. I was greeted by everyone happily well except Maddie and London of course

We sat down today we had toast and some sunny-side down eggs for all of us (I don`t know what kind of food a five-star hotel gives so let`s just go with this idea okay everyone?). We all began eating without saying a word but I could feel London giving tons of glares towards Amu because Amu was always the one Nagihiko favored the most well that`s what I think anyway I am not sure if she really favors him more or not. They always hung out together, sat together whenever they had the chance to, and they talked to each other a lot!. Which Maddie and London seemed to notice really it was easy to pick up on

Nagihiko always threw multiple compliments at her and he always kind of did some...called "harmless friend flirting" around her, it was as if he was giving signs to her. But Amu is a complete airhead so she didn`t notice that. She probably thought it was guys being guys I don`t know

"Hey you guys seem so friendly have you two known each other for quite a while now?" Maddie questioned trying to hide her jealously but I could tell that she was jealous of whatever relationship they had. Come to think of it London and Maddie know nothing about them

"Well I met him at Seiyo Academy" Amu said happily

"What is Seiyo Academy?" London questioned

"Its a school we go to in Japan it has school divisions like elementary school and middle school. My uncle is the principal of Seiyo Academy" Tadase explained but we knew about this already. We know about this because of the explanation they gave us when we found out about their big secret which Maddie and London knew nothing about

"Wait Nagihiko goes there too?" London questioned. Well I was also wondering about that if he is rich then why does he have to go to school?

"Yes I do why do you ask?" Nagihiko questioned politely

"Well I thought the orange haired girl say that you`re from a rich family"

"Well I am but it just a jap-" Nagihiko was cut off by Yaya. Jap? what was he trying to say?

"From a rich company!" Yaya finished off for him

"Yaya-chan not aga-" This time he was cut off by Amu

"What is this about?" Amu questioned

"I will explain later when we finish eating breakfast"

"Okay"

We started eating once more and we finished in about ten minutes (I don`t know). They all headed towards their own rooms. But me, Maddie, and London were at the lobby downstairs...to finish what we started yesterday

* * *

Lobby Downstairs

"Hey does any of you wonder if some strange plan is going on between Yaya and Amu?" I questioned. They acted a little weird sometime when it involved to Nagihiko in some way, I just wanted to get to the bottom of that for now

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing" Maddie agreed

"What about you London what do you think?" I questioned looking towards London

"I was actually thinking about that too" London answered but I bet she has no idea what`s going on she is an even bigger airhead than Amu is. I don`t hate Amu at all London is just dumb

"Hey lets look at the internet"

"What are we going to search at the internet?" I questioned

"We are going to search up on the Fujisaki company!" Maddie said in excitement. I thought that it was a very good idea because now we might get some information on Nagihiko and Nadeshiko plus!

"Then we might know something about Nagihiko" The three of us whispered together in unison

"Lets go up to my room and use that laptop" London said excited and she started to head towards the elevator in excitement we followed behind her

* * *

Suite 2,500: London`s Room

As soon as we got into London`s room we turned on her pink laptop to search for the Fujisaki company. We exactly typed that onto google but all the results came in...Japanese writing from what it seemed like

We decided to continue on so we clicked on a random page. The first picture on the page was a young girl with ponytailed purple hair wearing what looked to be like a kimono. The other three behind him was a beautiful woman, a man, and an old lady. What is this about?

"Hey are we all on the right page?" Maddie questioned

"I don`t know London clicked on it"

"I just picked a random one since I CAN`T read anything"

"Lets continue"

We continued to look down further and saw many pictures of the purple haired girl which maybe either Nadeshiko or Nagihiko I can`t tell the difference. Whichever twin they were in all of the pictures they have always worn some type of colorful kimono

"Hey where is Nagihiko all I see is...a girl who looks a lot like him"

"That must be Nadeshiko Nagihiko`s twin younger sister. She came when you two didn`t know Nagihiko also Zack and Cody seemed to have fallen in love with her and they were constantly fighting over her. I was sad that day and Nadeshiko watched over me until the end and I care for her a lot I hope I get to see her again" I explained to them

"Oh but if he is part of the family where is Nagihiko he must be in one of these pictures even if I have never seen Nadeshiko I can tell that`s a girl in all of the pictures we have seen on this page and I can tell that none of these have Nagihiko in it"

"Actually they look so similar that even I can`t tell the difference"

"This is useless lets go ask orange hair and pink hair what is going on"

"That seems like the best plan" We both said in unison

We shut down the pink laptop and headed upstairs to room 752 to see if Yaya and Amu has planned something strange like I thought they would

* * *

In Front of Room 752

We reached the second floor now we were in front of room 752 where the girls are staying

Maddie turned the doorknob and surprisingly the door was open. Maddie opened the door slowly so they wouldn`t see us eavesdropping on them but I want to know what was going on between those two, I feel like they haven`t told us everything yet

But what we heard were Amu and Yaya speaking Japanese. The three of us couldn`t understand at all on what they were talking about but they acted suspiciously

Maddie closed the door slowly and turned her head to face me and London

"Seems like the internet is our best bet" Maddie whispered

"Yeah seems like it"

"Yay we are like investigator girls!" London said in a whispered excitement and did a little bit of a jump

* * *

Suite 2,500: London`s Room

We were back to square one again. We turned back the pink laptop on but this time we weren`t expecting so much from the internet

* * *

Night

We searched through all of the websites day through night and found nothing it was all Japanese that we couldn`t read at all whatsoever. We even searched through the laptop until midnight at this point our head hurt just from looking at another page

The three of us all fell asleep on London`s luxurious bed closed our eyes falling asleep peacefully

 _What a hectic day and we found out nothing_ I completely fell asleep on that point

* * *

 **Well its finished it was more investigation than actual fighting between Bailey, Maddie, and London. Sorry everyone I just changed my mind about that but I hope is that this chapter is to all of the readers liking`s. See you guys on the next chapter**


	7. London and Maddie Learns

**Hello everyone I am free again great. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series in anyway now lets get on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 7: London and Maddie Learns

Midnight

Suite 2,500: London`s Room

Maddie`s P.O.V (yay a new P.O.V)

"Spiral Heart!"

I woke up when I heard someone scream "Spiral Heart". I had no idea what was going on; how can someone scream like that when its midnight?

"London and Bailey wake up" I whispered shaking them lightly to wake them up

"What is it Maddie?" London and Bailey said in a sleepy tone. I sighed these two have been always pretty lazy

"Wake up I heard something"

"What?" Bailey questioned

"Lets go outside the hotel to check it out"

"Its so dark outside"

"We ARE going to see what this is about no buts about it"

"Fine" They both said in unison

We all got up from London`s bed. We didn`t bother changing out of our clothes or brushing our teeth because we were too tired to do anything

* * *

Hallway

"Hey did you hear that?" We looked at the direction to see where the source of the voice was coming from it was Cody then I saw Zack catching up with him

"Yeah I did and I woke up these lazy heads"

"WE ARE NOT LAZY HEADS!" The two yelled at me in unison seriously it was midnight and they were yelling this loudly at me

"Its midnight stop yelling like that" I ordered them and they immediately apologized to me I just said it was okay because their yelling didn`t cause anyone to wake up thank goodness

"Okay we should seriously head outside now" Zack said and we nodded in agreement now was not the time to fool around

We ran to find the exit of Tipton hotel to see who was the one who screamed "Spiral Heart". I don`t know why I decided to check it out but if Cody and Zack are coming along then we have go check it out anyways weather I waked Bailey and London up or not

* * *

Outside

We were outside and we were on our knees panting so much because of all the running we did trying to catch our breaths. I looked up to see what looked like Amu, Utau, Yaya, Ikuto, Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko. They were wearing what looked like one of those magical girl and boy anime clothes. Are they cosplaying an anime?

"Oh no London and Maddie will..." I heard Bailey whisper what is going on?. Does Bailey know something about this?

"Bailey do you know something about this?" I questioned as I looked at Bailey, Bailey put her head up to look straight at me

"Yes I do because they told me. We saw the same thing just as you two see in front of you right now" Bailey answered

"They can explain it better than we can its so confusing after all"

"Just who are they?" I murmured to myself

I turned around to see Amu yelling out "open heart" and made a heart shape with her hands pointing straight at something. She stopped suddenly and everyone went back to what looked like their normal pajamas well Ikuto wasn`t wearing pajamas for some reason. Their clothes changed like a blink of an eye how does that happen?. I looked over to London and she looked shocked as I was. Bailey, Zack, and Cody knew something about this so they didn`t act as surprised as London and I did

They all turned their head around then they looked shocked looking at us with wide eyes as if we found out some sort of a big secret would be the best way to describe it. London and I were just staring at them waiting for them to say something

"Not again!" Yaya yelled

"We all just heard something so we decided to check it out" I explained

"Its okay we just have to explain it to them" Tadase said calmly and walked towards me and London

"But this is the second time someone who doesn`t have a guardian character find out our secret"

"Guardian characters?" London questioned

"I`ll explain listen carefully okay?" Tadase said and we just nodded. I just wanted to know what was going on maybe now I will know who they truly are

Tadase explained that every child has a hearts egg and what they were chasing after was called an X-egg. He also explained that whoever gives up on their dreams it turns into an X-egg and it is their job as someone who has guardian characters to return the X-egg into a normal hearts egg. He explained what guardian characters are and many other stuff it was a long story and it took a really long time to process all this information in my brain now. Especially with London since she was titled "The Airhead Heiress" and she really lived up to that title

"Sorry to throw all this information at you two but that`s all there is to it"

"Its okay I understand now"

"It was boring to listen to but I got it so don`t worry"

"So can we hear them just like Bailey, Zack, and Cody can?" I questioned. I couldn`t see them but it looks like they can but we certainly could not. Tadase said that`s because some people cannot possess a guardian character I guess we fit in that group

"We will see about that now"

"Hello we are guardian characters!" I heard them I couldn`t see where they were but I certainly heard them. Looks like we can hear them just like Bailey, Zack, and Cody can; I smiled at the thought I wish I could have my own guardian character it just seems so much fun to have them at your side everyday and normal people can`t see them like a secret buddy!

"Hello" The five of us said in unison

The guardian character introduced themselves to me and London while they all just smiled happily

"Nice to meet you too" London and I said in unison

"Now that that`s done its midnight we should head back now" Utau said and we all nodded. All this excitement made me forget that it was midnight and I was extremely sleepy

We all headed inside to our own rooms this time and we fell asleep

 _What a hectic day_ I thought and finally closed my eyes at least now I know something about the guardians and the former members of Easter I smiled and fell asleep

To be continued...

* * *

 **I like this chapter more than the previous one. I was in the mood on writing or typing a new chapter for all of you guys so here I am. Please review I work hard on this stuff it really isn`t as easy as you guys think~**


	8. Questionable Selling Products

**Hello guys I am tying this story at 6:13 and I woke up super early. Since I have nothing to do today I am going to write another chapter for you guys. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Questionable Selling Products

Sunday: Morning

Downstairs Lobby

Its been a day since Maddie and London found out about the guardians. The guardians are keeping less secrets now and are really getting along with them. Maddie and London actually took the secret pretty well like Bailey, Zack, and Cody did

In breakfast for some reason Maddie wasn`t at the dining table with them like usual. They all decided to look for Maddie but they couldn`t find her anywhere; this was the last place for them to check...the lobby

They all stepped out of the elevator to be seen Maddie selling something other than candy. She was selling some sort of photographs that the younger customers kept piling in out of no where. The customers fought and ran with money to Maddie`s counter so they could just buy...some photographs. They all watched in horror standing still; Mr. Moseby kept trying to stop them but he kept being pushed down by the crowd poor Mr. Moseby

They ran next to Mr. Moseby Ikuto picked him up and placed him seated at the managers desk. They said that they will handle this mess Mr. Moseby just nodded he was too tired to do anything

"Hey Maddie!" Bailey yelled so that Maddie could hear her

"Hey everyone come this way everyone make way!" She said to the crowd they all separated like Maddie ordered them to

"How does Maddie stop them but I can`t" Mr. Moseby thought aloud tired

They all reached to Maddie`s counter

"What are you doing selling other things other than candy?" London questioned

"Well these photographs got so popular that I replaced them" Maddie answered

They looked at the photographs in display. The pictures were all of the guardian members and former Easter members (Ikuto and Utau)

Amu had pictures of her wearing fashionable outfits and was posing Amu minded that Ikuto was here seeing them that she felt humiliated

Yaya had pictures of her sleeping and Nagihiko feeding her pizza and candy. Yaya blushed looking down Zack and Cody looked at the two romantically while London, Bailey, and Maddie were secretly jealous. Yaya and Nagihiko blushed as they turned their heads to look to their opposite directions

Utau had pictures of her melodic face and that was all. Utau didn`t take it that seriously and just shrugged it off looking at her picture

There was also a solo picture of Nadeshiko and multiple pictures of Amu and Nadeshiko together. Amu blushed since she knew Nadeshiko`s secret but she also felt a little bit relieved since no one knew Nadeshiko`s secret and that people won`t be giving her romantic glances like 'just kiss him already' expression. Nagihiko blushed looking at the pictures of them being together but the only difference was that it was "Nadeshiko" so he didn`t take it seriously but he DID take the ones seriously that had pictures of him being his true self hanging out with Amu they blushed without making eye-contact at each other. Zack, Cody Bailey, London, and Maddie were jealous and they couldn`t look at those pictures any longer than they already have

Tadase had pictures of him only dozing off. Tadase just smiled looking at his pictures without knowing the embarrassment behind them

Kukai had pictures of him playing soccer those pictures of him were most of the girls favorite. There were also pictures of him and Nagihiko playing soccer and basketball together. Kukai and Nagihiko didn`t mind because that`s how they always were and they were not afraid to show them they had no reason not to

Ikuto had pictures of him playing the violin he didn`t really like that because he did not like showing other people his violin performance. He thought about finding another secret location to play violin without him dropping violin practices

They looked at the pictures wide eyed how did THIS get on display?!

"Maddie where did you find those pictures?" Ikuto questioned he was mad that this was put on display for everyone to see. The guardian characters, guardians, and former members of Easter looked at her as if they wanted to ask her the same question

"I`d imagine what she would do"

"What`s wrong I took pictures of you guys secretly and with this much sells going on I may make a fortune" Maddie answered

"Maddie there is a thing called privacy!"

"Why would you sell these without our permission?" Amu questioned

"To make money of course" London answered for Maddie

"Hey what should we do about this?" Nagihiko questioned Tadase

"There really is nothing we can do since its too late" Tadase answered

"You can sell my picture anytime to the ladies" Zack cooed

"No thank you" Maddie said and Zack looked heartbroken. Maddie kinda felt bad but when you make business you can`t feel bad to the point of always listening to the ones that say "can you put my pictures on display?" while at the end those pictures on display never get sold for even a dollar which Maddie knew all along so she decided to reject his offer and she knew she made the right decision feeling bad or otherwise

"Hey while we are at it can I buy the posing pictures of Amu?" Ikuto questioned and Maddie nodded

"No don`t do it idiot cat!" Amu yelled at Ikuto but he didn`t listen to her and bought all of the pictures of Amu paying Maddie with lots of money

"Why did you buy all of them idiot cat?!" Amu questioned yelling straight at his face

"Calm down strawberry you know you wanted me to" Ikuto said as he hugged Amu. Nagihiko stepped in and pushed Ikuto landing him on the floor in jealousy

"Thank you Nagihiko" Amu said with a light smile. Amu always did have a crush on Nagihiko but she was too embarrassed to actually confess her feeling for him whenever she had the chance to. For now they were friends but Amu didn`t want her and Nagihiko`s relationship to just stay as friends she wanted to be more to Nagihiko and get out of the friend zone but it didn`t seem to be happening anytime soon. Nagihiko felt the same way about her but he was too much of a coward of facing rejection just like Amu is (Amuhiko story guys now you know)

"Your welcome Amu" Nagihiko said smiling back to her

"Why?!" The three love triangle questioned angrily at the two in unison (you know who London, Maddie, and Bailey)

"Hey Nagihiko can I ask you a favor?" Zack questioned to Nagihiko. Nagihiko turned his head to look at Zack

"What is it?" Nagihiko questioned

"Can you ask Nadeshiko to come back again I`m sure Maddie and London would love to meet her"

"But-" Nagihiko was cut off by Bailey

"Please Nagihiko I want to see her and Temari again" Bailey begged

"How does she know Temari?" Tadase questioned

"Its best not to ask" Nagihiko whispered to Tadase

"Who is Temari?" Maddie questioned

"She is Nadeshiko`s guardian character" Bailey answered

"So is she a guardian?" Maddie questioned

"Yes she is. She is the queen`s chair of the guardians and is my twin younger sister that`s her in the picture" Nagihiko said pointing at a random picture of Nadeshiko in it

"Wow I can really see the resemblance" Maddie said looking at Nadeshiko`s solo picture

"If you didn`t know her why did you take a picture of her?" Cody questioned

"Because she is the type of girl who guys mostly go for. You will not believe how many guys came up to my counter just to buy a picture of her" Maddie answered

"You had a twin how come I didn`t know of this?" London questioned herself

"Can you bring her with you to the beach trip we are going?" Cody questioned

"B-beach trip" Amu said nervously

"Nade will come don`t worry" Yaya said with a big smile

 _Not again Yaya-chan_ Nagihiko thought worried at how this will play out

"Okay if Yaya wants to but I won`t be able to-" Nagihiko was cut off by Bailey this time not Yaya which caught him off guard since he was so prepared to finish his sentence this time

"Can you come with us too Nagihiko?!" Bailey said as she holded her hands together with his with a begging expression

"Of course" Nagihiko said nervously he just couldn`t say no to that desperate expression on her face

"Okay great" Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maddie, and London said in unison

"Okay now lets go up and make the preparations!" Yaya yelled in excitement dragging everyone to the elevator leaving the lobby (Yaya did not drag Bailey, London, and Maddie with her just to let you guys know)

* * *

"Hey since you have pictures of them do you have private pictures of Nagihiko?" London questioned in excitement

"I also want some of those!" Bailey cooed in excitement

"I tried but I couldn`t catch a good moment sorry" Maddie said in disappointment

"Oh" Bailey and London said in unison with disappointment apparent on their faces

* * *

Hallway

"Yaya-chan I keep telling you not to do this" Nagihiko said in Japanese (They changed to speaking Japanese now)

"But Bailey-chi was the one who told you to come" Yaya rebutted

"I know that but you shouldn`t have said that Nadeshiko is coming that drove me more into a corner" Nagihiko rebutted back

"The girly-boy is right" Ikuto said in agreement

"Anyway what`s done is done now we just have to make a plan for his secret to stay a secret and on top of it we need to make preparations" Utau said wisely

"You`re right. We don`t have to worry about beach clothes but about the "Nadeshiko" case again I have to"

"Well we neither have to worry about the beach clothes since we already have ours packed"

"I always wanted to go to the beaches in London so I brought extra beach wear" Yaya said all excited

"So did I my dream has come true" Kukai cooed in

"Yeah Nagi lets look at this on the bright side" Rhythm said with a thumbs up

"You`re right" Nagihiko said with a light smile

"Yay lets play beach volleyball when we get there!" Ran said in excitement

"Great idea" Everyone said in unison

"We should do that" Utau said with a light smile on her face

They all laughed happily going back to their own rooms

What will happen at the beach?

Will Nagihiko`s secret double life be revealed?

Find out on chapter chapter 9...

* * *

 **Hey guys that`s it for this chapter I started it at 6:13 but now I finished it at 8:09 TWO hours straight. Many secrets have been revealed on this chapter that this will be a Amuhiko story. Don`t worry guys I haven`t lost my Yayahiko passion it just can`t happen here with the way Yaya is confusing things in Nagihiko`s life sorry guys but that certainly won`t happen in a Yayahiko story but it does here so Amuhiko!**

 **Note: Notice how when they speak to Zack, Cody, Bailey, London, and Maddie they don`t use Japanese honorifics meaning that they are speaking English. And when they are using honorifics they are speaking normal Japanese. Oh well just to let you know so I always don`t have to type that "now they are speaking English and Japanese"**

 **Note 2: I am not tying down the title for you guys because I have one in my head this time the title will just kill the suspense since the title tells it all. Really find out on chapter 9**

 **Bye guys please review so you can know the suspense in the next chapter**


	9. Ikutos Death Drive Trial

**Hello everyone I am back. I couldn`t type my story at Friday because I was so tired and I lost my creative spark. But I am back guys do not fear. I do NOT own both Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series now lets jump right in**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ikuto`s Death Drive Trial

Thursday Morning

Today was the day sure going to the beach is supposed to be fun but in this case...it was not the same. This was going to be one wild of a beach trip with the case Nagihiko has. They all made a plan where Nagihiko will leave the hotel along with them and when "Nadeshiko" is mentioned he would have to change into his "Nadeshiko" character with the emergency "Nadeshiko" clothes he brought along as a luggage which he decided to keep it alongside him instead of putting it at the trunk

Kukai reassured him telling him that "it will be alright" with a cheeky grin and patting his shoulders at the same time. But Kukai wouldn`t understand none of them will know the humiliation he has to put up with except Temari that is. She cares and is the most concerned out of all of his friends

They all packed up beforehand headed outside with their beach bags around their shoulders with different designs and different colors. Nagihiko had to bring two beach bags unlike all of his friends because if they see him as "Nadeshiko" with the same bag as himself his secret would definitely be exposed

* * *

Outside Tipton Hotel

As they head towards the exit now outside the guardians, Utau, and the guardian characters were looking at the car in front of them with eyes wide open. Ikuto just looked at them plainly hoping that their staring contest with the car can stop

"Ikuto isn`t this the same car we used when we first came to London?" Utau questioned to Ikuto not looking away from the car

"Yeah so?" Ikuto questioned to Utau plainly

"Don`t tell me you`re going to drive this same car again" Utau said still looking at the car

"Why are you acting like this Utau?. Also, why aren`t you looking at me strawberry, why do you like that car more than me?" Ikuto questioned looking at her with a dirty look giving off a mischievous grin

"Shut up idiot cat!" Amu yelled looking right at Ikuto`s eyes full of anger

"Amu calm down we aren`t here to fight"

"You`re right Nagihiko I`m sorry"

"And Utau I am driving that car"

"Wait Ikuto can drive?" Cody questioned

"Many he`s more smarter than you Cody"

"We all know that when it comes to intelligence its my best trait"

"Yeah we know nerd" Zack and Ikuto said in unison

"You and Ikuto make good twins unlike us Zack"

"Then it would be the pair of always hitting on girls twins team and you two don`t look like each other at all so I guess not twins...but best friends" London said not sure about the last part

"He gives off more of a mysterious vibe than a flirty one"

"We have been talking way too much can we get inside already and let Ikuto dive"

"Okay but let us prepare ourselves" The guardians, Utau, and the guardian characters all said in unison

* * *

Two Minutes Later

"Okay we are prepared" The guardians, Utau, and the guardian characters all said in unison once more

"If you hadn`t said that who knew what would have happened" Daichi said sighing in relief

"I am not so pumped up for the car ride we are facing" Ran said dropping her enthusiasm from what she had a few minutes ago

To think that they are going to see Ikuto drive again. To think that this could happen all over again they wanted to be EXTRA prepared for this trail. Too bad Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, and Bailey have no idea what`s in store for them. They decided not to inform them about the trail they will be facing now because if Ikuto heard them saying that his car ride is a life or death trail he won`t be driving us for sure and then the beach trip would be canceled

"You can say that again dude" Rhythm said also dropping his enthusiasm he was the most excited to go to this trip but now its all damper with Ikuto`s death driving skills (This does not mean in a good way)

"Lets just go inside already" Utau said with a sigh she wanted this to be over more than anyone else here who have experienced Ikuto`s death driving

They all nodded as they all put their own beach bags back at the trunk except Nagihiko who decided to bring two of his bags alongside him

* * *

Inside Honda Car

Of course Ikuto had to sit at the front he IS the driver of this car after all and the only one who has the car keys to this car

Amu and Nagihiko sat next to each other at the back. Amu was hoping to get as far away from Ikuto and she wanted to REALLY sit next to Nagihiko and talk about a bunch of things with him it was a good excuse to get closer to him to Amu that is. Nagihiko wanted to spend more time with Amu and help her get away from Ikuto from bothering her the best way he could and they ended up sitting together like usual this was also an excuse to Nagihiko too. Tadase and Ikuto were muttering in jealousy like little kids but they were jealous of Nagihiko. While Bailey, Maddie, and London were jealous of Amu. Bailey and Maddie did a good job at hiding their jealousy while London was biting her nails in jealousy

The guardians and Utau were sitting at the back while Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maddie, and London sat at the front while the guardian characters can just fly inside the car not sitting anywhere

"Okay is everyone ready I`m starting the car now"

Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, and Bailey immediately nodded but the guardians, Utau, and the guardian characters reluctantly nodded

"I can`t wait to see how Ikuto drives" Cody said in excitement

"He shouldn`t have said that" Miki whispered the guardian characters all nodded in agreement at Miki`s comment

"Why do you still have this car?" Utau questioned

"Because Tsukasa said that when we come back to Japan he will take the car then"

"He should have done it sooner so we wouldn`t have to face this trail oh well I AM THE KING AND I WILL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN FACE ANY TRIAL" Kiseki yelled loudly

"Kiseki please stop" Tadase ordered and Kiseki just nodded reluctantly

"He probably won`t stop"

"Oh well we are used to your character change and the way Kiseki acts"

"We have been through this"

"And plus you can stop his crazy character change anyway like you always do" Amu said looking at Nagihiko giving him a trusting smile Nagihiko smiled back lightly

That comment Amu made about his character change hurt him the most pierced through his heart she thinks Tadase`s character change...is crazy! (Well it IS crazy)

"I think its really funny man" Kukai said with a cheeky grin

"Please stop" Tadase said feeling depressed

"I`m sorry Tadase I didn`t realize how much that hurt you" Amu said with a concerned tone

"Kukai stop it" Amu ordered

"I think you are the one that hurt his feeling the most Hinamori"

"How so?" Amu questioned

"Stop talking I want to start the car"

"Oh sorry man"

 _I just didn`t want him to start driving again_ Kukai thought

The car started the guardians, Utau, and the guardian characters gulped nervously while London and Cody were jumping in excitement

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

The excitement Cody and London had dropped instantly now they know why they acted like that they should have followed along too if this is what was happening but they understood why they didn`t warn them beforehand nobody was expecting this to happen and that they didn`t want this beach trip to cancel

"Hey can you drive a little bit faster please?" London questioned with pleading eyes

"No I can`t now let me concentrate" Ikuto ordered London just nodded stepping back a little

The guardian character were bored out of their minds while just listening to Kiseki ramble and at the pace this is all going it all felt like an eternity. But the guardians and Utau had something to occupy with so they would take off their mind with Ikuto`s driving problem they weren`t expecting this to happen again but they certainly were prepared

Utau was listening to music with her earbuds on connecting with her phone. Amu and Nagihiko were endlessly talking to each other. Tadase was reading a book. Kukai was sleeping and Yaya was eating endless amount of candies

* * *

Eternity Years Later

Ikuto hit the breaks and the car immediately stopped. They all sighed in relief thinking that finally this is over and this is where the fun begins but for Nagihiko the word "fun" is not even at his brain for this trip. This was DEFINITELY the worst trip in London he has ever been to he just sighed once more hoping that this would just be over soon he even forgot the reason as to why he came here

They all got off the car taking their beach bags alongside them they all sighed again once. They were all putting their beach bags alongside their shoulders as soon as they were done they all peacefully took the air in and some were just gazing at the beautiful ocean

* * *

At Ainsworth Beach (I made this up)

Nagihiko`s P.O.V (Its been awhile)

I even forgot the reason as to why I came her. I didn`t come here to dress as "Nadeshiko" my alter ego. If I dress up as "Nadeshiko" I won`t be able to swim just like I always skip swimming class but I know how to swim but I never have the chance to swim in front of my friends. For once I want to swim at the beach doing all sorts of fun things instead of just sitting at the sidelines looking at my friends have fun just like I always do. But, I know I have to do this because its to keep my "Nadeshiko" secret

"It may not be much but...I`m here for you Nagihiko-kun" I heard Amu`s voice I looked at Amu hearing her voice she turned her head around to look at me with a light smile on her face

"If you need anything I am by your side" Amu said reassuringly

"Thank you Amu-chan" I said with a light smile she smiled back at me brightly

All of my worries were gone now I know I could count on Amu-chan

* * *

Normal P.O.V

They all have finally reached their destination

What will happen at this beach trip?

Will Nagihiko`s secret double life be revealed?

What adventures await?

Sorry find out on chapter 10...

* * *

 **Hello now let me explain why I decided to make all the fun stuff happen at chapter 10 at the beach rather than in chapter 9 before you all come and attack me**

 **1\. I never knew that this chapter would be this long!. I tried my best not to add the traveling to the beach scene like I did for the other chapters and just get straight to the point. But then I realized that it wouldn`t make sense I am terrible at explaining sorry so I decided to type how they got to the beach again instead**

 **2\. I didn`t want to make this the whole Kyoto thing like I did in my first story because it would be the same for this story and it would be too long. I didn`t want that so I switched it to this**

 **3\. I can`t change what I wrote for chapter 8 about "Will Nagihiko`s secret double life be revealed?" even if you wanted me to because I deleted that file I know I made a horrible mistake but I will make it up with chapter 10 don`t worry!. I think that was supposed to be meant for this chapter instead of chapter 8 I am sorry to disappoint you just stay with the story please~I would really appreciate it**

 **Again I am sorry please forgive me anyway review I guess if you want to its a major letdown this chapter**

 **Muffy: I am sorry I know this is the biggest suspense but look forward to chapter 10 to find out**


	10. Nadeshikos Secret Exposed!

**Hey I am back now you`re all questioning how am I back so soon that`s because today...we have no school!. After this story I`m going to party at my house...by myself since I am a homie. Anyway the long awaited suspense chapter 10 is here!; How will Nadeshiko`s or Nagihiko`s secret be exposed?!. Now then I do NOT own both Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series now lets find out in chapter 10!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Nadeshiko`s Secret Exposed?!

Thursday Afternoon

At Ainsworth Beach

They all have access to this beach because of London`s fathers connections since he knows a lot of the locals here (I am just making this up) so they could do anything they wanted for free!

They all changed into their swimsuits at the changing room and put their beach bags inside the trunk getting everything they needed

"The ocean!" Kukai screamed to the high heavens

"Wow he sure is excited"

"Of course I am excited what did you expect?" Kukai questioned Zack

"Hey Kukai and Nagihiko wanna surf board with me?" Zack questioned

"Can I join?" Cody questioned

"No you don`t even know how to surf"

 _Could this be my chance?_ Nagihiko thought he wanted to swim and have fun like the other boys much more than anyone

"I would love to"

 _Nagihiko please say yes!_ Bailey, Maddie, and London thought getting excited because they wanted to see him surf

"Of course I would love to also"

"Great lets start!" Zack said to Kukai and Nagihiko giving them both surf boards, the three ran to the ocean to surf board

 _Nagi surf boarding this will be interesting to see_ Kukai thought. They have never seen him swim or surf which makes it very interesting for them to see

"Hey look Amu, Nagi is going to surf board!" Yaya yelled in excitement

"Really?!" Amu questioned in excitement surprised at what Yaya had just said because he is never seen in the ocean other than watching over the sidelines as "Nadeshiko"

"Hey look Tadase, Ikuto, and Utau; Nagihiko is going to surf board!" Cody called them excited

"Really?!" Ikuto and Utau screamed in unison surprised

"Can girly boy surf board kiddy king?" Ikuto questioned to Tadase

"We have been childhood friends so I did see him swim and surf board once before but that was it" Tadase answered (I am just making this up I don`t know if that really happened or not and I am making Nagihiko surf board because it REALLY is interesting to see isn`t it?)

"How old was he at the time?" Utau questioned

"Probably around 3rd grade" Tadase answered

"Hey Amu-chan lets character change!" Ran said excited

"And do what?" Amu questioned

"Hop Step Jump!" Ran now character changed with Amu replacing her X clip with a heart clip

Amu ran over to get a surf board once she did she ran to the ocean to surf board along with the boys

"Hey guys watch me!" Amu yelled in a excited tone waving to her friends

"What happened?" Bailey questioned

"Amu character changed with Ran" Yaya answered

"So this what a character change looks like" Bailey, Maddie, London, and Cody said in unison being amazed

"Well she does seem more outgoing"

Amu and the boys started surf boarding with Kukai watching Kukai the others at the sideline watched them have a surf board competition with Amu in her character changed state while Kukai did not character change

"Daichi character change!" Kukai ordered Daichi. Daichi nodded and character changed with him now he had a star in his hair marking the character change with Daichi

While Nagihiko and Zack were having a competition with each other without having to character change. Zack saw the excitement in Nagihiko`s eyes he was surprised that he had this side to him a more...boyish side he just seemed so calm and modest that its hard to get to know him

"Now Kukai character changed go Kukai and Amu fight!" Yaya cheered for the both of them

"Hey look Nagi is having a competition with Zack" Rhythm said pointing at the other side of the oceans direction. London, Bailey, Maddie, and Cody couldn`t see the direction Rhythm was pointing at so Utau pointed it for them

"The competition does look heated go Nagihiko win!" Bailey cheered for Nagihiko now London and Maddie were also starting to cheer for Nagihiko

"Why are the girls cheering for you and not me?" Zack questioned Nagihiko

"I really don`t know" Nagihiko answered

"Trust me when I say this you`re a chick magnet dude"

"I never thought about that"

"Well you should man the ladies fall head over heels for you"

"There is already a girl I like and I don`t know if she likes me back" Nagihiko said sadly at the last part

"Girl problems huh?, even Cody has those but I don`t because I always look at the bright side while you two are always so serious about things and overthink it that`s the problem. Because you might not know if the girl likes you back that`s why you gotta make the first move don`t be shy just go for it" Zack said wisely

"I never knew you had this side to you Zack" Nagihiko said surprised that Zack also had a very supportive side

"Don`t tell anyone what I told you"

"O-okay I won`t" Nagihiko said with a light smile and Zack smiled back brightly

"Lets stop for now"

"Then who won?" Nagihiko questioned

"You did you`re a little ahead of me" Zack said with a cheeky smile

"Okay nice try though Zack"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"And if you need any help with your girl problems you can come up to me"

"I`ll keep that in mind"

Nagihiko and Zack came back to the beach sand while Kukai and Amu were still at it

"High five?" Zack questioned

"Of course" Nagihiko answered without hesitation

They high fived each other smiling brightly at each other walking alongside together today they became great guy friends

"Who won?" Ikuto questioned

"Nagihiko won" Zack answered

"I knew you could win!" Bailey, London, and Maddie said in unison

"Those two are still at it" Utau said pointing at Kukai`s direction

"Hey Hinamori just give up already"

"The word give up is not on my dictionary" Amu said with a cheeky smile

"Hey where is Nadeshiko?" Bailey questioned

"I`ll be right back" Nagihiko said nervously and started running to the changing room with his emergency bag alongside his shoulder

"Good luck Nagi-tan" Yaya whispered

"Hey I have a plan" Zack whispered evilly

"Whatever it is it can`t be good" Cody whispered

"Let`s go to the girls changing room and you know what`s next..."

"I know but just don`t say that word please" Cody knew the word he was going to say...was "naked"

"Okay lets run there fast before Nadeshiko gets changed quick" Zack said and Cody nodded

They both started running fast. They all noticed this and followed them running behind them while the guardian characters were flying behind them trying to stop Zack and Cody

Kukai and Amu undid their character changes and looked over seeing nobody there then they both saw them running at the girls changing room direction

They cut their competition short and started running together to catch up with the others the guardian characters were flying beside them

"This can`t be good"

"Hurry up Hinamori!" Kukai said running at Amu`s pace

"I wish I could" Amu said trying to run faster

* * *

Front of Girls Changing Room

Nagihiko`s P.O.V

 _I hate doing this_ with that thought out of the way I reluctantly turned the doorknob opened the door and dashed inside the changing room

* * *

Inside the Changing Room

I pulled out one of my girly clothes randomly from "Nadeshiko`s" bag and I pulled my shirts up and my pants down then I put my skirt on

I heard the door creek open revealing the others seeing me shirtless I blushed not looking at them the most embarrassing moment of my life not only that they saw me in a skirt!

"Are you...Nadeshiko, Nagihiko?" Cody questioned looking at me with wide eyes just like Bailey, London, Zack, and Maddie were. While the others were just watching me because they knew my secret so they weren`t as surprised as they were

"What no way that can`t be true!" Zack yelled to Cody

"No he`s right I AM Nadeshiko" I said emphasizing the word "am" with my high-pitched voice

"Wow you can change your voice into a girls voice...I never knew that was possible" London said surprised

"Boys CAN do that London" Bailey explained to London emphasizing the word "can"

"Anyway can someone explain this whole situation right in front of me?" Zack questioned

"Basically the girly boy is a crossdresser" Ikuto answered

"What`s a crossdresser?" London questioned never hearing of these terms before

I put my girly shirt on and tied my hair with my usual ribbon with sakura ends

"A crossdresser is someone who dresses up as the opposite gender" I explained to London in my high-pitched voice

"Oh I never knew people do that"

"I SAID CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN PLEASE?!" Zack questioned yelling

"Okay I will start explaining" I said so Zack can stop yelling so much

"Let me start with I have a reason to crossdress"

"Which is?" Cody questioned and I sighed

"I never got the chance to say this one thing which Yaya was trying to hide" I said reverting back to my normal voice

"That is?" Maddie questioned

"I am actually from a traditional Japanese family that runs a dance school not a rich company"

"WHAT?!" Bailey, London, and Maddie yelled together in unison being surprised at what I had just said

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Cody questioned

"It relates with the story so Nadeshiko is my alter ego ever since I was a child I was forced to live as a girl to complete my training in doing Japanese women`s dancing. I danced as a girl because mother wouldn`t allow it otherwise. Its a tradition in the Fujisaki family that boys have to live their lives as girls until a certain age. No matter what the reason was I`m sorry for lying to all of you" I explained sadly

"Please forgive him he didn`t mean it" Amu said sadly

"Amu"

"I forgive you because you were trying to be honest to me while Yaya here was lying to me this whole time you knew this all along didn`t you, you`re so busted sister!" London yelled madly

"I really am busted" Yaya said and London started chasing after her in anger for giving her false information

"I forgive you how can I not after the way you supported me that night" Bailey said with a light smile

"I forgive you too" Maddie said with a smile

"I mean its reasonable its not like you had a choice so I forgive you but the thing is we..." Cody and Zack said in unison

"What is it?" I questioned

They took a deep breath inhaled and exhaled

"WE FELL IN LOVE WITH NADESHIKO" Zack and Cody yelled in unison blushing madly in embarrassment

"I like girls" I said rejecting their "love" for me

"Yaoi warning" Ikuto whispered

"I heard that Ikuto"

"Okay we will be waiting at the beach for you the sun is setting now we should leave" Tadase said and we all nodded in agreement

When they all left I took off my clothes and changed into my normal clothes wearing a light brown blazer with a brown shirt and black jeans letting my hair fall down. I packed my girly clothes and my ribbon inside "Nadeshiko`s" bag

* * *

At Ainsworth Beach

It was time to go back to Tipton Hotel. I sighed in relief that finally this day was over I can`t believe that they all know my secret now, at least I don`t have to lie anymore now that they know the truth about me which was a load of my shoulders I sighed in relief once more. But I have to tell Amu-chan something

"Amu-chan thank you for defending me" I said with a sweet smile towards Amu-chan

"Oh your welcome like I said I`m here for you" Amu said with a sweet smile towards me

"Thank you as always Amu-chan"

"Your welcome I'm happy to be of help" Amu said smiling brightly at me

"Hey Nagihiko" I heard Bailey calling out to me now walking next to me

"Yes?"

"You know that riddle you gave me was to say that you`re Nadeshiko?" Bailey questioned

"That`s right you solved it Bailey" I answered

"Hey I have a question for you" I heard London now waling next to me

"What is it?" I said with a sweet smile

"Are people from traditional Japanese families rich?" London questioned why didn`t I know that was what the question going to be about me being rich or not

"Like I said at the amusement park I am from a wealthy family I won`t lie but my family does not run a rich company" I said telling her the truth

"Oh thank you"

"Your welcome" I said then I saw Bailey and Maddie listening in into our conversation but I just shrugged it off

"Hey looks like Ikuto is going to drive again"

"I wanna go home" London said being whiny

"Okay lets get this over with everyone go inside the car" Ikuto ordered we nodded in response as everyone was getting back inside the car

Before I headed inside the car I had to put my two bags back at the trunk. Once I did so I saw Amu-chan waiting for me. I walked alongside her so we can sit together as always...

* * *

 **Hello everyone I think this chapter pretty much sucked in my opinion I have to go to school but I decided to finish the first part before I went outside. Anyway please review this really sucked but once I edit it its gonna get even better I think if I can make that possible**


	11. Visitors

**Hello everyone I`m back was the last chapter surprising or not?. It was not the best but I enjoyed writing it in a way. Anyway I don`t have much to say so...I do NOT own both Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series now lets hop right in!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Visitors

Wednesday: Morning

After the beach trip and passing through Ikuto`s death drive once more we came back to Tipton hotel. It was pretty awkward about Nagihiko`s secret as they tried to process another secret that the guardians were keeping from them

Once they got back Zack and Cody started to kind of avoid Nagihiko because they just couldn`t accept the fact that they were attracted to Nadeshiko a fake and that they fell in love with a guy!, the one who felt most strongly about this was...Zack. He thought that they were good guy friends but he seemed to be proven wrong and the second thing was that he thought he only liked girls but he was flirting with a guy trying to get HIS attention. Cody comforted him but that didn`t work out they were all trying to help him get over this except Nagihiko because then he would feel even worse

Nagihiko tried to hold back as much as possible he really cared for Zack after the talk they had at the beach he felt extremely guilty but he hid it with ease but everyone seemed to notice that he was stressed

That`s what happened in the past six days now they just have sit back and watch to see changes they knew they could do nothing to change his mind

* * *

At the Lobby

The gang were all have a conversation at the lobby like usual. The guardian characters go to adventures with Kiseki to finding the secrets of Tipton hotel its the same for them until they heard Mr. Moseby...

"Everyone one of you have visitors" Mr. Moseby said running to the gang

"Visitors?" Tadase questioned

"All of your parents are here" Mr. Moseby answered

"All of our parents?" Utau questioned

"I don`t know your parents at ALL" Mr. Moseby answered emphasizing the word "all"

"By all of our parents you mean them...right?" London questioned pointing at the guardians and the former members of Easter. She couldn`t believe that her father came to visit her since she knows he hardly ever visits her

"Yes them"

London, Bailey, and Maddie formed a group of circle whispering to each other

"You what this means don`t you?" London questioned

"Nagihiko`s parents are here!" Bailey screamed in excitement in a quite tone so they couldn`t hear her

"I HAVE to make a good impression on them"

"Don`t even try Maddie I`m rich and so are his parents so you both step out of the game" London said to Maddie and Bailey

Bailey and Maddie got mad they stood up and started arguing with London on who should get "him". The love triangle team (London, Maddie, and Bailey if you don`t know what I`m talking about go read chapter 6 first for further information). The three didn`t mention "his" name, Nagihiko kept having questions about who this boy is that they`re fighting over

"STOP IT BEFORE IT GETS ANY WORSE THE THREE OF YOU" Mr. Moseby said screaming at the three so the argument could stop

"Sorry" The three said apologizing to each other. They gave each other one handshake and now were on good terms Mr. Moseby smiled looking at the heart warming friendship

"You can come in now" As soon as Mr. Moseby said that the parents entered

Midori, Tsumugu, and Ami came with smiles on their faces Amu ran up and hugged her parents. Tsumugu looked shocked to see so many boys that he ran to the bathroom even though Amu reassured his dad that she thinks of them as friends and are friends. Nagihiko is special to Amu so she considered him as something special in her life...her crush but she didn`t mention that or else Nagihiko would become her fathers target. Midori said that its okay to fall in love with guys since Amu`s old enough this is always how the Hinamori family is

"Wow your dad sure is...overprotective" Mr. Moseby said surprised at his overprotective nature

"It sure can be annoying but I love my dad regardless" Amu said with a smile

"So I have to act as a friend in front of her dad" Zack said whispering to Cody in disappointment

"Deal with it" Cody whispered back

"LOOK ITS UTAU HOSHINA" Ami said in English (I`m sorry if this is out of Ami`s character like I said they just know English so no questions about that)

The hotel guests and the employees look her in surprise that she claimed that the famous pop singer from Japan is here?!

"Ami i-its just a mistake" Amu said with a stutter she was horrible at lying and should have just let Nagihiko handle it, Utau just sighed and Ami just nodded believing her big sisters words

The guests and employees reverted their attention going back to whatever they were doing before

Next was the Hotori family. Mizue Hotori his mother and Yui Hotori his father. Tadase probably thought that his uncle had to manage the school so he couldn`t come but he was surprised that they came to visit him. He greeted them kindly bowing down to them with respect his parents bowed back

Third was the Yuiki family Nodoka Yuiki her mother, Daisuke Yuiki her father, and her little toddler brother Tsubasa Yuiki as soon as she saw her family enter ran to her mothers lap climbing on her lap as her mother carried her awkwardly. She got off and gently stroked her little brothers head as her little brother smiled she put such a gentle expression on her face that Maddie was surprised that she had a caring big sister side to her

"He`s so cute!" Maddie said as she poked his cheek

"But I`m still cuter"

"Of course you are" Maddie said smiling brightly

Fourth was the Souma family he saw all of his five brothers come and greeted him with a big group hug. They said hello to each other as his brother Kaidou patted his shoulders. Zack and Cody were pretty happy with the guy time he spends with his brothers unlike themselves

Fifth Utau saw Yukari enter inside the hotel Utau looked at her shocked what is she doing here?

"Is this your mother Utau?" Cody questioned if this was her mother he knew he wanted to make a good impression on her so that he could get her mothers approval into dating her even though Cody hasn`t told her how he felt about her yet

"Nadeshiko" was no longer in his mind because of that he flirted with Utau more frequently now Utau always just brushed him off but little did she know that`s what he liked about her so it had no affect on him whatsoever

"No this is someone who is our parents acquaintance" Ikuto lied. He couldn`t say that it was Utau`s manager because then her identity as Hoshina Utau top pop singer in Japan could be reveled and reporters would be popping inside the hotel

"Oh" Cody said in disappointment

Finally it was the Fujisaki family he only saw his father come in he was surprised that it was him instead of his mother because he would always travel overseas his name was...Fujisaki Subaki. The shock of seeing him was completely apparent on his face Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maddie, Mr. Moseby, Amu, Yaya, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai looked at Nagihiko with a questionable expression. He hasn`t seen his father in five years of his life how was he supposed to feel? (Nagihiko`s father is kind of an OC character since he never had a name and that he never made an appearance)

All of the parents/siblings were now here in front of them except Ikuto and Utau`s parents

"Mr. Fujisaki pardon me asking but why are you here?" Tadase questioned with great respect intimidated

"I came here so I could see how grown up Nagi has become" Subaki answered

"That`s it?" Nagihiko questioned shocked

"Yeah isn`t it normal to visit to see someone I haven`t seen in five years?" Subaki questioned

"Y-yes it is father I`m sorry for asking" Nagihiko said now he was intimidated by his father he always had a very scary personality that none of his friends knew about except Tadase

"When it comes to looks Nagihiko looks like his dad"

"I agree" Maddie said in agreement with Bailey

"This is the first time I`ve seen him in real life"

"What do you mean?" London questioned

"We only saw him on T.V" Yaya and Kukai said in unison

"This is also the first time we have seen him" Ikuto and Utau said in unison

"Me too" Amu said she went to his house once when she didn`t know his secret but she only saw his mother and the housekeeper because he said that his father was preparing for a performance he had to do. Amu kept that part out of the way because every time she thinks about it she thinks it`s the first time Amu has ever slept in a boy`s room

 _I have to make a good impression_ Amu thought little did she know that London, Maddie, and Bailey were thinking the same thing it was a win or lose competition

"Hello my name is Hinamori Amu I`m Nagihiko`s classmate" Amu said bowing down to his father

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-san"

"Where`s daddy?" Ami questioned

"He`s in the bathroom still sulking about Amu`s love life I suppose as always" Midori answered

"By the way Yukari why are you here?" Utau questioned

"I`ll tell you later" Yukari whispered Utau just nodded

"How did you get here mom and Ami?" Amu questioned

"We got here by the plane with Nagihiko`s father`s help since he paid for everything and he planned this whole thing" Mom answered

"You planned this father?" Nagihiko questioned shocked once more

"Yeah so?" Subaki questioned

"Nothing" Nagihiko said looking down

"Anyway I think everyone should go to there rooms" Mr. Moseby said everyone nodded in agreement and they all headed towards the elevator

* * *

The parents or siblings all got there own rooms. Yaya decided to spend time with her parents and to help take care of Tsubasa. Utau went to Yukari`s room to get tips on her new song that she will sing when she goes back to Japan...Glorious Sunshine. Subaki asked Nagihiko to meet him at his room Nagihiko just nodded hoping that everything will go alright. Kukai went along with his brother Kaidou to play soccer with him while his other brothers will watch him play with his older brother. Amu`s parents forced her to listen to Ami`s horrible singing she felt like her ears were bleeding listening to her younger sister sing. The rest went to their own rooms without their parents talking a little before they went away

* * *

Subaki`s Room

Nagihiko went inside his father`s V.I.P room which was extremely large after he finished everything he needed to do before coming here

"Sit down next to me" Subaki ordered Nagihiko nodded and sat down next to him on the sofa

"Why did you call me here father?" Nagihiko questioned

"About the Hinamori girl..." Subaki answered

"What about her?" Nagihiko questioned

"You like her don`t you?" Subaki questioned teasing Nagihiko he instantly blushed and turned away avoiding to look at his father

"Its okay to like girls you know"

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Nagihiko questioned blushing still not looking at his father

"No there is more" Subaki said Nagihiko didn`t say anything since he was waiting for his father to talk

"If you like her you must have developed what types of girls you like right?" Subaki questioned Nagihiko just turned redder by the second he wanted his father to stop teasing him so much about his love life

"If you don`t tell me I`ll cut your head" Subaki said in a scary tone Nagihiko flinched

"Y-yes I have father" Nagihiko said nervously

"Good well then remember to also make guy friends to play sports with"

"I have Kukai and Zack as my guy friends father" Nagihiko said with a light smile glad that his father changed the subject

"Good now that`s it you are free to leave" Subaki said wisely Nagihiko nodded and left

* * *

That`s when someone else entered the room it was...Zack

"I need you talk to you Mr. Fujisaki"

"What is it?" Subaki questioned

"Its about Nagihiko I know his secret"

"I know you`re saying that you don`t know how to talk to him knowing that fact is that right?" Subaki questioned sure of his answer

"Yes but how did you know?" Zack questioned

"It happened to me a lot in the past"

"Everyone is okay with it except me I`m not as mature as Cody is; everyone has been trying to make me feel better but I can`t bring myself to accept that fact" Zack explained Subaki sighed as he opened his mouth to say something

"Its okay just don`t rush yourself it may be hard but if you accept that fact I`m sure Nagi will be much happier"

"Why would he be happy?" Zack questioned

"Because ever since he was a child he was always worried about the fact if people will accept him or not for who he is. Tell me what do you think of Nagi?" Subaki questioned

"I think he is a very important friend to me I know I don`t know him that well but at the beach trip I really got to see the spark in his eyes when we surf board together" Zack answered with confidence

"Well if that`s what you think why don`t you just say that to him it may be hard at first but it will really help"

"Okay I will thank you Mr. Fujisaki"

"Your welcome Zack"

With that Zack left. Zack made the right decision talking about it with Nagihiko`s father he was so understanding he didn`t regret talking about it. Today Zack wanted to tell him that with full courage to make their friendship return once more

* * *

At the Soccer Field

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT IS THAT ALL?!" Kaidou screamed at Kukai to get up

"I HAVEN`T GIVEN UP YET!" Kukai yelled getting up kicking the ball back to his brother as Kukai was the goalie his job was to block his brother from getting a goal

"When is this over I`m ready to hit the sack" Unkai said yawning they all sighed watching the two play soccer

* * *

At dinner they all sat down together. Amu was forced to sit next to Ami as she tried to get Amu`s attention Amu just sighed eating her dinner. Ami had food in her mouth so Amu had to clean her mouth her parents just looked at her with a smile. Subaki kept teasing Nagihiko about Amu and him getting married also about her being a good housewife Nagihiko was beyond embarrassed. Everyone else were talking to each other lively while Zack kept looking at Nagihiko with eyes wide open as he ate his dinner

It was now time for them to leave it was only for one day...

* * *

At the Lobby

They all reached down the lobby near the exit

"Amu stay well okay come back soon" Midori said sweetly

"Sis I am gonna miss you the most" Ami said with tears in her eyes

"Ami be a good girl okay?" Amu questioned bent down with a light smile Ami just nodded; Amu stood up as she hugged her family

"I can`t wait for you to be back Utau soon"

"I will be back don`t worry" Utau said with a light smile Yukari smiled back

"And I will continue playing violin"

"Okay good luck to you both" Yukari said they both nodded

"Take care" Maddie said her farewells to Tsubasa

"Mommy and daddy remember I am still the cutest" Yaya said in jealousy because Tsubasa gets a lot more attention; her parents and her little brother smiled

"You better get better at soccer when you get back practice!" Kaidou exclaimed

"I will big brother" Kukai said with determination his other older brothers just sighed

"I hope you have fun Tadase-kun in your adventures" Mizue said with caring eyes

"Be well" Yui said with caring eyes also

"I will no need to worry about me" Tadase said with determination

"My son has really grown"

"When you come back to Japan I`ll test your traditional Japanese dancing skills don`t forget" Subaki said with a scary strict tone

"I will father" Nagihiko said with determination not unwavering

"But father tell me the real reason as to why you came to see me"

Subaki sighed "Well I knew you would see through me the reason as to why I came here was to see how mature you`ve become I can tell your mother raised you well for the last five years that I wasn`t with you"

"F-father" Nagihiko said as he was surprised that his father can even show such concerns for him since he knew him as somewhat of a scary father regrading to his dancing

"All right then we need to go to the airport fast to catch our plane"

"And don`t forget to tell him how you really feel Zack"

"I will" Zack said with determination

"Please visit whenever you can"

"We will!" Ami exclaimed

They all now left heading to the airport

"What did father mean by that Zack?" Nagihiko questioned

"Nagihiko I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" Nagihiko said titling his head

"I forgive...you I don`t want that little thing...to ruin our friendship I mean I...did ofrgive you but...this is so hard to explain" Zack confessed

"I understand I`m glad you said so Zack because I feel the same way" Nagihiko said with a light smile

"This is so unlike you Zack"

"Shut up!" Zack said chasing after Cody as they continued to run

 _I am truly happy thank you for accepting me Zack_ Nagihiko thought being grateful

* * *

They all went back to their rooms

Zack finally forgave Nagihiko...

* * *

 **Yay Zack finally forgave Nagihiko!. I like this chapter a lot better than the last one for some reason. Anyway I may not be able to update on thanksgiving week because I have a vacation and a party but if I don`t then I`ll update on thanksgiving week. Anyway I can`t wait for thanksgiving week please review~**


	12. The Love Test

**Hi guys I am here once more. I won`t be able to update my story tomorrow so I`ll try to finish it today. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series now lets start**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Love Test

Friday: Afternoon

Zack now learned Nagihiko`s secret because of that Zack has been spending more time with Amu, Nagihiko barely gets a chance to talk to her now a day. Zack and Cody have been really stepping up their game with seducing Utau and Amu. Amu loved Nagihiko and Utau loved Kukai, so the twins have no luck whatsoever but little did they know that their love was never meant to be

Mr. Moseby announced through the speaker that he had something to show them so they all headed downstairs to the lobby to check it out

What could happen?

* * *

At the Lobby

They all stepped out of the elevator revealing a huge machine standing in front of them that was pink colored and had neon lights at the sides. Everyone except Mr. Moseby gave it questioning looks

What is this machine and what can it possibly accomplish?

"Mr. Moseby what is this?" Bailey questioned

"Its a love test machine basically it reveals who your destined partner is with a few little questions" Mr. Moseby explained

"Can it really do that?" Maddie questioned

"Why don`t we try it out Zack come step inside this machine" Mr. Moseby ordered picking Zack out of all the people in this hotel why Zack though?

"I don`t really believe this machine can do that"

"We`ll see about that Zack"

"Hello there we will figure out your destined partner with a few simple questions that have choices are you ready?" The machine questioned

"Yes I am" Zack said with determination

(Note: underline is the question the machine is asking bold are the choices given)

Question 1: When you`re in love does age and gender matter?"

 **A. Not at all!**

 **B. Gender matters**

"Gender matters" Zack answered

"I knew he was going to pick option B" Cody commented

Question 2: Where would you like to hang out?"

 **A. Indoor**

 **B. Outdoor**

"Outdoor" Zack answered

"I prefer indoors" London commented

Question 3: What kind of girl makes your heart skip a beat?

 **A. Outgoing girls**

 **B. Good looking Girls**

 **C. Personality**

"I`ll go for good looking girls" Zack said not sounding sure

"Now I`m not sure what type of girl he likes" Yaya said being whiny

Question 4: What you look for in a women is...

 **A. Cuteness**

 **B. Sexiness**

 **C. Shy nature**

"The cuteness" Zack said with full confidence

"Hey Nagi-tan am I cute?" Yaya questioned Nagihiko

"Why are you asking me that Yaya-chan?" Nagihiko questioned

"Well then tell me do you like someone?" Yaya questioned

"I won`t lie there is this one girl"

Zack`s ear perked up he wanted to know who was girl did Nagihiko like anyway he forgot to question him that at the beach trip and now this is his chance to know who is that lucky girl

"Tell me!" Yaya exclaimed

"That`s all I`m telling you Yaya"

"Give me a hint" Yaya said with a pleading face

"Okay alright her last name starts with an H" Nagihiko said giving into Yaya because he does not want to be tortured by her again

Zack was now inside his head trying to figure out one of his friends name that has a last name that starts with an H

"Is it Utau?" Yaya questioned

"No" Nagihiko answered plainly

Then Zack realized who he was talking about. If it isn`t Utau then the girl he likes is...Hinamori Amu

Zack stepped out of the machine and started walking up to Nagihiko

"Is it Amu?" Zack questioned and Nagihiko instantly blushed

"...Y-yeah" Nagihiko answered blushing deep red

"O-oh are you going to ask her out?" Zack questioned feeling upset but he tried his best not to show it in front of Nagihiko. They`re best guy friends after all and he doesn`t want their strong bond to fade away

"Well I want to but what if she doesn`t like me back..." Nagihiko said sadly

"Like I said at the beach trip don`t overthink it just go ask her out" Zack said being a little too happy for his own good but on the inside his heart was shattering into millions of pieces

"Thank you so much Zack" Nagihiko knew he was pretending his happiness but he decided not to question it since he didn`t want to be nosy

"Your welcome"

"Please don`t tell her I want to tell her instead" Nagihiko said looking at Zack his gaze unwavering

"I won`t"

 _I HAVE to tell her how I feel before Nagihiko gets to her_ Zack thought no wonder he always sat next to her and flirting with her he just thought that it was harmless flirting so he let it go but he should have known better to let it go

"Hey Nagi where`s Amu?" Zack questioned

"She`s outside at the sports field since she didn`t want Mr. Moseby to pick her to try that machine" Nagihiko answered

"Okay thank you but I gotta go to Cody first" Zack said and dashed away to find Cody somewhere in the crowd

"Your welcome?"

"What was that about Nagi-tan?" Yaya questioned

"I don`t know" Nagihiko answered

* * *

"Hey Zack" Zack said now standing right next to Cody

"What is it?" Cody questioned

"I`m going to confess my love for Amu today" Zack answered with determination

"Are you sure how are you going to do that?" Cody questioned

"Just watch" Zack said running towards the exit

 _I shouldn`t worry about it he does have a lot more guts than I do but if he is gonna confess to Amu today I should confess my love for Utau today as well_ Cody thought with determination in his mind today he WAS going to confess his love for Utau no matter what

He started running full speed to find Ikuto so he could know where Utau was at

* * *

"Ikuto where is Utau?" Cody questioned

"She`s at the guest room"

"Thank you" Cody said running full speed towards the guest room

"What`s up with him?" Ikuto questioned himself

* * *

At Evening

Many people that normally reside at the lobby tested out the love test machine making happy couples, loved one, and crushes becoming even closer thanks to the machine. Mr. Moseby smiled at the success rate of this machine that draws the customers together at this hotel

Zack was thinking of ways to confess his love for Amu and how to impress her at the same time. Cody wrote a love letter with full courage so he decided to use that approach

Once Zack and Cody saw Amu and Utau they both told them to meet them somewhere. For Zack it was the sports field and for Cody it was the guest room since he likes the indoors better than the outdoors

Time to see Zack`s confession scene...

* * *

Zack`s Confession Side

Evening: At Sports Field

Zack`s heart was beating fast as he was waiting for her at the soccer field station where the customers play soccer but he knew he couldn`t let Nagihiko get ahead of the game so he stayed in place no matter what he didn`t even flinch but he did look nervous

He saw Amu`s shadow walking up to him once she was face level with him she looked at him curiously

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Amu questioned titling her head Zack blushed

Little did he know that Nagihiko was here watching them behind the shadows. He wanted to play basketball but when he saw Amu and Zack he thought it would be best if he did not disturb them since Zack looked extremely nervous so he decided not to intervene into their conversation

"I just need to let this out of my chest I don`t want any other guys getting their hands on you so I..." Zack said Amu gave him a questionable look

"I love you!" Zack exclaimed Amu blushed hearing that Zack thought of her like that. Nagihiko`s mouth was open in shock next he covered his mouth with his hands while the shock was apparent in his face

"So that`s why he seemed unhappy" Nagihiko whispered to himself. Nagihiko now slowly started to walk away going back inside the Tipton hotel since now he knows why Zack seemed unhappy. He never knew that Zack holded the same feelings for Amu just as he did

"I`m sorry Zack but there is already someone that I have feelings for but thank you for telling me" Amu said with a light smile

"Your welcome but let me guess is that boy you have feelings for could it be...Nagi?" Zack questioned

"How did you know?" Amu questioned surprised

"I just know..." Zack answered he didn`t want to be a back-stabbing friend so he decided to keep the part about Nagihiko feeling the same way quite

"Well Zack I have to go now I have plans with Nagihiko"

"Good luck"

"Thank you Zack" Amu said with a light smile

"Your welcome" Zack said with a smile because he wanted to support their relationship the best way he could

Amu started to walk disappearing into the shadows. Zack decided to head back to Tipton hotel with a smile on his face

* * *

Cody`s Confession Side

Evening: At the Guest Room

Cody was inside the guest room waiting for Utau to come as his heart beating was beating faster than lighting while his hands were shaking holding the love letter tightly with his hands

He saw Utau enter the guest room and closed the door behind her, Cody blushed at the stern stare she was giving him

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Utau said sternly Cody took a deep breath

"I want to get this off my chest I..."

"I love you!" Cody exclaimed nervously

"Wh-what?" Utau blushed she never knew that he liked her like that

"Will you go out with me?" Cody said as he nervously pointed the letter for Utau to read it. Utau took the letter from Cody`s hands. Cody returning normal she opened the neat envelope as she started reading the letter out loud

(Note: Italic is Utau reading Cody`s letter)

 _Dear: Utau_

 _I have to tell you I love you since Zack was going to confess his love for Amu and I didn`t want to be a pansy so here it is my confession to you_

 _Well I admit Zack liked Amu but lets start with what I like about you_

 _I like your courage I truly admire you_

 _It was love at first sight_

 _I never believed in love at first sight until you showed up in my life Utau_

 _I love that you`re always so stern your gaze always unwavering_

 _I love your smile_

 _This is my first time writing a love letter I hope it was good and not boring to read_

 _I write poems but you know I`m a nerd I get a little too...smart in my poems as they`re all about science and math all that other subjects_

 _I hope you accept my love for you_

 _Will you go out with me?_

 _Love: Cody Martin_

"This is very sweet Cody but I`m sorry I have eyes for someone else" Utau said sadly

"I figured as much I just needed to get this out of my chest" Cody said with a sigh all of his nervousness gone

"So if its okay with you would you mind telling me who is this boy you have eyes for?" Cody questioned with a curious look on his eyes

"Well you were extremely nice to me but you have to guess who though" Utau said stubbornly

"Can I get an hint?" Cody questioned

"Alright he loves to play sports"

"Nagihiko" Cody guessed

"No he`s too young for me he`s only 13 after all" Utau answered plainly

"Then is it...Kukai?" Cody questioned Utau blushed deep red

"Y-yeah..." Utau said nervously

"But isn`t he also...13"

"He`s a different case"

"Anyway I have to go now I have a ramen contest with him wish me luck"

"Alright good luck" Cody said with a light smile Utau also smiled back lightly its rare to see Utau smile like that she looks...sweet and angelic I guess that`s why she mentioned of her having a angel guardian character

"Utau is smiling!" Eru exclaimed

"Time to go time to go" Iru repeated

"Bye" Cody said as he saw Utau open the door leaving. He also decided to leave since it was late night he decided to go back to his room with his twin brother beside him

* * *

Suite 2330: Zack and Cody`s Room

"We`re back mom" Zack and Cody said in unison greeting their mother

"Nice to see both of you now go get some sleep its pretty late" Carey said pulling their cheeks

"Mom that hurts" Zack said touching his right cheek

"Hey Zack wanna sleep with me tonight?" Cody questioned

"Sure" Zack said in agreement

They both turned the lights off sleeping together closely under their sleeping bags

"How`d it go with Amu?" Cody questioned

"She said she was in love with Nagihiko"

"What really?" Cody questioned surprised

"Yeah but as Amu`s friend now I`m going to start supporting her"

"Zack this is so-" Cody got cut off by Zack

"Unlike me I know anyway what did you do today?" Zack questioned Cody

"I confessed to Utau" Cody answered

"What did she have to say?" Zack questioned

"She said she was in love with Kukai" Cody answered

"But isn`t Kukai...younger than her" Zack said in shock

"She said he was a different case"

"Oh"

"Anyway know anyone who is single?" Zack questioned

"We`ll find out tomorrow lets sleep" Cody answered

"Alright" Zack said as he closed his eyes

The twins fell asleep

Will they find someone who is single?

* * *

 **Its a lot longer than I expected I finished typing it in one day now all that`s left is to edit it. This is where in the story the pairings and fluff are gonna come in wait and see!. This chapter shows that the characters got some character development I really like this chapter. I tried my best to finish it today so that its less work for me trust me editing is little to no work so that`s it guys bye look forward to the next chapter please review**

 **Note: I used a little bit of the questions for the machine from Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth group date cafe dungeon that one with the destined partner thing. Its not entirely the same I made it a little different. I do NOT own some of the questions that`s all. Its a great game series it even has an anime and manga check it out guys**


	13. Finding the Right One

**Hello everyone sorry for not updating for awhile a lot has happened to me the past days. Lots of homework and I`m working on another story check it out on wattpad. The title of the story is "Shugo Chara My Own Series Season 1: The Beginning" this story is my own forged series I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series in anyway. Now let`s jump right in**

* * *

Chapter 13: Finding the Right One

Wednesday: Afternoon

For the past couple of days Zack has been trying to find the right one for him not only that he has been trying to get over Amu`s rejection. Zack has been pretty quite the past few days his friends are really worried about him, Amu feels at fault here and blamed herself for Zack`s stages of depression but her friends told her they`ll find some way to cheer up Zack`s heart

Today they were discussing as usual the past days about plans on how to cheer up Zack and how they would make him get over Amu and find himself another girl. But the question was...who will Zack like?. Maddie has been looking for girl`s all over the hotel that might catch his eyes but Zack refused to date any one of the girls that Maddie showed

Zack wondered why he rejected all those girls he admitted that they looked "hot" and pretty good looking girl`s but his heart kept telling him that 'she isn`t the right one'. He also wondered why his heart was racing every time he was close or alone with Yaya; he just couldn`t get her out of his head

Were they just friends or were they something more?

* * *

Lobby

Everyone in the group except Zack was standing at the lobby gathered together in a circle as they began going through the results and information`s regarding the matter at hand

"So any changes?" Nagihiko questioned

"Nope and I don`t care"

"Well you HAVE to care"

"Well no changes so far" Cody answered

"Yeah nothing seems to work"

"Did he show any interest at the girl`s you showed Maddie?" Yaya questioned

"Nope same old" Maddie answered

"If that didn`t work what do we do next?" Cody questioned

"Not sure" Everyone else answered looking down

"Hey it`s almost lunch who`s going to bring the kid down here?" Ikuto questioned

"I`ll do it" Yaya said sadly. She started walking towards the elevator eventually going inside the elevator; everyone watched as Yaya went up the elevator

"Doesn`t Yaya seem strange these days?" Kukai questioned

"Well now that you mention it...she has been acting strange these past days" Tadase answered

"Well what`re you suggesting?" Utau questioned

"Shouldn`t we also try to get Yaya back to her old self again?" Kukai questioned

"How do we do that?" Utau questioned

"More helping people seriously leave them alone those two will cheer themselves up"

"Not even Utau`s that mean"

London and Utau ignored Amu`s little comment

* * *

In Front of Suite 2330

Yaya softly knocked the door "Zack are you inside?" Yaya questioned

No one answered...

"Should I go inside?" Yaya questioned Pepe

"You won`t get anywhere like this de-chu" Pepe answered

"I`ll be the one to make him feel better" Yaya said with determination shown in her eyes

"You have been off lately de-chu"

"What`re you talking about Pepe?" Yaya questioned

"Never mind de-chu" Pepe said advoiding to answer Yaya`s question

Yaya shrugged it off and opened the door slowly followed by Pepe peering inside the room

* * *

Inside Suite 2330

Reluctantly Yaya started setting foot inside the room as she slowly closed the door behind her when Pepe flew next to her

Yaya saw Zack watching his television with a sad expression which didn`t suit Zack at all and Yaya knew that. Yaya slowly began to approach him as Pepe was flying along with her

When she was next to Zack she looked at the television to see what he was watching. He was watching the movie "Twilight"

"Zack" Yaya called out to him. Zack took his attention off the television screen to look at Yaya with sad eyes

"Please don`t make that face" Yaya said sadly

"I can`t help it"

"This isn`t like you Zack you`re always smiling aren`t you can`t you go back to the way you were everyone is worried about you"

"Even London is worried about me?" Zack questioned surprised London hates helping anyone at need

"Not sure about that" Yaya said with a light smile

"You`re also out of it haven`t you noticed?" Zack questioned

"Huh me no not at all" Yaya answered with a smile which seemed forced

"Don`t force your smile please it hurts to watch"

"How did you know...that I was forcing it?" Yaya questioned getting back to the sad tone in her voice

"I just knew somehow" Zack answered

"You guys are too sad I can`t take all of this sadness de-chu" Pepe whined

"That`s true isn`t it?" Zack questioned with a smile

"You finally...smiled" Yaya questioned surprised

"I think I...finally found the right one"

"What do you mean by that?" Yaya questioned

"Yaya I`ll just get straight to the point...I can`t wait anymore" Zack said with full seriousness in his voice looking deeply into Yaya`s eyes. Yaya flinched a little with his serious tone so did Pepe

What could be so serious? What was he going to say to Yaya?

"Yaya I love you will you be my...girlfriend?" Zack questioned blushing deep red now it was Yaya`s turn to blush deep red. Pepe just reminded silent watching the scene in front of her unfold but she was extremely surprised

"W-what me why?!" Yaya exclaimed blushing deep red

"You`re the right one for me Yaya"

"But why me?!" Yaya questioned

"Because...I love your smile your outgoing nature and not only that you can make anyone smile at a tough situation" Zack answered. Yaya`s and Pepe seemed even more surprised now

"I`ll ask you again Yaya will you be my girlfriend?" Zack questioned

"Um...I" Yaya just seemed so surprised that she couldn`t from any words Yaya was trying her best to process Zack`s love confession

"It`s okay you don`t have to answer immediately I`m just glad that I said it. The truth is I was waiting for you to approach me for you to try to cheer me up instead of the others" Zack confessed

"Why me?" Yaya questioned

"So like this I can tell you that I love you" Zack answered

"I...have my answer...to your love confession" Yaya said nervously

"Like I said you don`t have to answer immediately"

"No I want to answer now if I don`t now...I won`t have the chance to say it anytime soon"

Zack looked intently at Yaya waiting for her answer "I feel the same way about you Zack you always make everyone`s day bright and you`re really supportive" Yaya said with a bright smile

Zack smiled brightly back at Yaya "I`m happy that you feel the same"

"So do we tell everyone about our relationship now?" Zack questioned

"I think we should" Yaya said excitedly

"Yay the birth of a new couple de-chu!" Pepe exclaimed excitedly

"Oh that`s right I forgot that Pepe was watching" Yaya said surprised

"Now I feel even more embarrassed" Zack said blushing lightly

"No need to be embarrassed we`re boyfriend and girlfriend now" As Yaya said that the three burst into laughter

Two Minutes Later

The three now stopped laughing

"Thank you for cheering me up"

"Thank you for cheering ME up"

"Now nice de-chu" Pepe commented with a smile

"Should we go downstairs now?" Yaya questioned

"We should I`m sure everyone else is waiting at the lobby for us" Zack answered

"Don`t forget to announce your relationship de-chu"

"We haven`t forgotten Pepe"

"Now then let`s leave this crappy room"

"Okay!" Yaya exclaimed

The three of them headed towards the door; Zack opened the door and the three headed out of suite 2330 now going down the elevator to the lobby

* * *

Lobby

Everyone were all patiently waiting to see if Yaya can be the one to recover Zack. They were all losing hope now as the minutes passed by to them slowly

"What`s taking them so long?" Utau questioned impatiently

"Maybe...Yaya also...failed"

"There is no way Yaya could fail she makes everyone smile and Zack is no different"

"Hey look it`s Zack and Yaya walking together" Amu said pointing at the two. As Amu said that everyone`s attention went to the direction Amu was pointing at with her second finger

Sure they all saw Zack and Yaya walk together it`s normal but one thing surprised them...

"How romantic they`re holding hands!" Maddie exclaimed in excitement

"We can see that but why?" Bailey and Cody questioned

"How should I know?" Maddie questioned Bailey and Cody

Zack and Yaya stood proud in front of their friends "Why are you two holding hands?" Cody questioned

"There`s no way you two can be THAT close"

"Actually there is something we have to tell you..."

"What is it?" Nagihiko questioned

"We`re boyfriend and girlfriend!" Zack and Yaya exclaimed in unison

That surprised them even more at the fact that Yaya is dating a foreigner guy while Zack is dating a Japanese girl

"How did you two...become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bailey questioned

"What matters is that Zack`s okay"

"Zack just confessed his love for me and I agreed to be his girlfriend" Yaya answered

"Congratulations a new couple has been born!" El exclaimed

"Congratulations!" Everyone exclaimed in unison

"Thank you" Zack and Yaya thanked their friends with a bright smile

"See I knew Yaya could do it"

"I never thought Yaya could impress a foreigner and that Zack could impress a Japanese girl especially Yaya congratulations dude" Kukai said putting his hands on Zack`s shoulders

"Well I have to learn Japanese now Nagihiko can you teach me?" Zack questioned Nagihiko

"Of course" Nagihiko answered with a smile

"Should we go back to our rooms now?" Tadase questioned

"I think we should" Ikuto answered

"I have something to talk about with Bailey and Maddie"

"Okay?"

The three gather together in a tight circle

"I think we should confess our love for Nagihiko" Maddie whispered

"What now?" Bailey questioned

"Why so suddenly?" London questioned

"I don`t want to hide my feelings for him you two feel the same way don`t you?" Maddie questioned

"I-I do" Bailey answered reluctantly

"Me too" London answered also reluctantly

"But how are we supposed to tell him?" Bailey questioned

"Here is the plan we ask him to see us at the sports field basketball section then we just confess our love and wait for his answer" Maddie answered

"Okay" Bailey and London both said with determination

The three broke their circle and turned around to speak to Nagihiko

"The three of us have something to tell you...Nagihiko in private"

"Then the rest of us will head back to our rooms"

"Okay Tadase I`ll listen to what they have to say to me"

Tadase nodded "Let`s go everyone" Tadase ordered everyone else nodded in agreement with that Tadase then stepped inside the elevator with the rest leaving Maddie, Bailey, London, and Nagihiko at the lobby

"Come with us to the sports field basketball section" Maddie ordered

Nagihiko nodded "Okay lead the way"

Maddie, London, and Bailey began walking first followed by Nagihiko and his guardian characters Rhythm and Temari

* * *

Sports Field: Basketball Section

They all arrived at the sports field they saw the sky getting dark almost signing that it`s almost night they were surprised that the day went by so quickly

"So what is that you three need to tell me?" Nagihiko questioned

"Actually there is something that the three of us have been hiding from you..."

Nagihiko gave them a questioning look "Time to say it" Maddie ordered. Bailey and London nodded in determination truth to be told Maddie, London, and Bailey are a little nervous but they knew that they couldn`t hide it for any longer

"We love you in other words we have romantic feelings for you!" The three of the girls confessed with all the courage they had

Nagihiko`s was shocked to know that the three girl`s had feelings for him all this time. He could usually tell that someone has feelings for someone so why can`t he tell that Maddie, Bailey, and London thought of him like that?. It wasn`t just Nagihiko that was shocked Rhythm and Temari seemed just as shocked

"Since when?" Nagihiko questioned still in shock

"Ever since we both saw you at the amusement park" Maddie and London answered

"What about you Bailey?" Nagihiko questioned returning normal

"Love at first sight" Bailey answered

"I had no idea"

"We also had no idea" Rhythm and Temari said in unison also now back to normal

"So what`s your answer to our love confession?" Bailey questioned

"I`m sorry but I like someone else..." Nagihiko answered sadly

"Oh who`s the lucky girl?" Maddie questioned sadly. Usually Maddie is curious about everyone`s love life and gets all jumpy then she tries to set the loved ones up somehow but it was different this time it was actually her...who got rejected

"Why don`t the three of you guess?" Nagihiko questioned with a smile

"I know Amu Hinamori right?" Bailey questioned sadly

"Yeah, I know I hurt your feelings for that I`m sorry" Nagihiko apologized sadly he feels like it`s his fault

"It`s not your fault what matters is that you gave us an honest answer it`s our job to get over the rejection"

"Maddie`s right" Bailey said with a smile

"It`s true candy girl"

Nagihiko smiled "Aren`t you going to ask her out?" Maddie questioned

"I`m just afraid of rejection"

"Just tell her man like Zack said don`t overthink so much"

"Zack and Yaya are together now"

"I`m happy for Yaya"

"It`s getting late I promised to call mother at this time" Nagihiko said as he noticed the sky getting darker

"Okay bye Nagihiko, Temari, and Rhythm" Bailey waved as the three girl`s saw Nagihiko disappear going to the hotel`s direction

"I have an idea on how Nagihiko and Amu will start dating" Maddie said jumping up and down in excitement like a kid

"Here it comes..."

"How?!" Bailey exclaimed in excitement

"Find out tomorrow at 5:00 am" Maddie answered as she now stopped jumping

"London want to know at 5:00 am in the morning what my master plan is?" Maddie questioned

"I have no interest in other`s people`s love affairs like you candy girl" London said harshly

"Okay wanna join me then Bailey?" Maddie questioned

"I would love to!" Bailey exclaimed in excitement

Annoyed to listen anymore London left them alone heading back to the hotel going up to her room, Maddie and Bailey didn`t see her walk off without them

"Girl`s sleepover so you can see what`ll do"

"Girl`s sleepover"

"Let`s go back to my room"

"Okay"

Maddie and Bailey walk together heading back inside the hotel

What is Maddie`s plan?

How will Maddie set Nagihiko and Amu up together?

Find out on chapter 14...

* * *

 **Me: Check out the story I`m working on in wattpad "Shugo Chara My Own Series Season 1: The Beginning" which is my own forged Shugo Chara series story I do NOT own Shugo Chara in anyway so don`t misunderstand**

 **Zack: I can`t believe Yaya and I are dating now**

 **Yaya: And I can`t believe Zack is my boyfriend**

 **Me: Aren`t you two happy?**

 **Zack & Yaya: We are!**

 **Maddie: So who`s the next couple to be together?**

 **Me: It`s pretty obvious...find out on chapter 14**

 **Maddie: I can`t wait that long!**

 **Me: Amu quick!**

 **Amu: Let`s see who`s going to be together on chapter 14**

 **Maddie: Don`t change the subject!**

 **Me: I don`t have much to say to my dear readers so I thought having this conversation would be entertaining they`re fiction characters though I just wrote them like this**


	14. Setup Date

**Hello everyone I`m back because no school tomorrow yay!. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series in anyway now let`s start since there isn`t much to say**

* * *

Chapter 14: Setup Date

Wednesday: 5:00pm

Maddie`s Apartment

Maddie`s room is small containing two beds and some basic decorations on top of the drawers

"Wake up Bailey it`s time to execute the plan let`s go back to the hotel as soon as possible" Maddie said as she hit Bailey`s head using her pillow

Bailey groaned and stretched then she slowly got up "Oh that`s right I don`t have my alarm today"

"Get up or else Nagihiko`s going to wake up and we can`t let him know about our plan"

"How do you know when Nagihiko wakes up?" Bailey questioned

"I took those pictures and selled them remember?" Maddie questioned

"Oh yeah you did let`s sneak out"

"Before we do that let`s fix the bed" Maddie ordered and Bailey nodded

They both fixed their beds fast when they finished Maddie and Bailey stood up from their beds tip-toeing towards the door. They opened the door quietly so one can hear even a creak, they stepped outside Maddie`s bedroom

* * *

Timeskip

In front of Tipton Hotel

They were back at the Tipton hotel which took about twenty minutes for them to come back to their favorite place the Tipton hotel where there are always adventures inside awaiting them but this time they were supposed to be sneaky so they can set up a date for Nagihiko and Amu

"Now that we`re here how do we actually set the both of them together?" Bailey questioned

"Remember the letters I wrote before we fell asleep?" Maddie questioned

"Yeah so?" Bailey questioned

"We`re going to put those two letters at their rooms on their desks I`ve set up the same time and date so the two of them could meet" Maddie answered

"You`re so clever"

"I know now let`s go inside before it`s too late" Maddie ordered

"Yeah you`re right we can`t let your plan get destroyed" Bailey said and walked inside the hotel

"Wait for me!" Maddie exclaimed going inside the hotel following Bailey

* * *

Inside Tipton Hotel: Lobby

They were now inside the hotel they looked around to see if anyone was here at the lobby with them

"Is the coast clear?" Maddie questioned

"Crystal clear even Mr. Moseby is asleep" Bailey answered

"Alright then let`s use the elevator" Bailey ordered

"Let`s do that"

Bailey and Maddie stopped looking around the lobby now going inside the elevator as soon as it opened when they pressed the 'up' button

* * *

Hallway

The elevator opened as soon as they reached the seventh floor they both stepped out of the elevator together now on the seventh floor hallways

"Here`s the plan you go to the boy`s room and I`ll go to the girl`s room" Maddie ordered

"Alright but I have a question..."

"Ask away"

"If they`re still asleep they would have locked the doors so intruders wouldn`t be able to go inside if that`s the case how do we get inside their rooms?" Bailey questioned

"When you weren`t looking I stole the master key" Maddie said as she took out the master key out of her pocket showing the key to Bailey

"If Mr. Moseby finds out about this you could get fired instantly"

"I know but you won`t tell right Bailey?" Maddie questioned

"You can trust me I won`t" Bailey answered

"Good now let`s get to work" Maddie said and handed Bailey the pink envelope which is supposedly Amu`s letter and the dark-purple one is Nagihiko`s letter which supposedly his handwritten letter

Bailey nodded and Maddie opened room 753 the boy`s room for her using the master key; she stole and Maddie used the master key on room 752 the girl`s room and she opened the door slightly and placed the letter on the drawer desk Bailey followed Maddie`s exact steps

They were now both done with their mission all that`s left was for them to wait for one of them to read the letters placed by Bailey and Maddie but Nagihiko and Amu weren`t supposed to know that

"I`m going back to my room now bye Bailey it was an adventure"

"It was an adventure I have to go back to my room as well bye Maddie"

With that they parted ways

* * *

Morning: Afternoon Thursday

Dinning Room

It was finally morning Maddie and Bailey were eagerly waiting for the results on breakfast but Nagihiko and Amu was seen spacing off quite often the others wondered what happened but they didn`t question them

"So what should we do for today?" Tadase questioned

"We`ll do the usual" Utau and Ikuto said in unison

"You two always say that so what is "the usual"?" London questioned

"We can`t tell you" Utau and Ikuto answered

"It`s always that"

"I already have plans"

"Then strawberry whatever plans you have can I join you?" Ikuto questioned hugging her

"LET GO OFF ME BESIDES NAGIHIKO INVITED ME TO SEE HIM AT THE PARK SO GO AWAY IDIOT-CAT!" Amu yelled annoyed

"Amu`s scary nya" Yoru said frightened

"Amu but I didn`t invite you to the park you were the one who invited me to meet you at 2:30"

"What, then what was that envelope I found on the top of the drawer?. It was written in English and it had your signature on it"

"Funny because that`s exactly what happened to me"

"It`s working" Maddie whispered

"Great job Maddie" Bailey whispered to Maddie

"Anyway anyone else?" Tadase questioned

"I have a ramen competition with Utau"

"I have a date with Zack!" Yaya exclaimed

"I have to learn the textbook about homeostasis"

"But you read that textbook every day"

"Because I want to finish reading that textbook so I can have all that science knowledge"

"I have shopping to do and I have a party I have get ready for"

"As usual I have to sell candies"

"And I am Cody`s study buddy"

"So you two will read that big textbook together?" Zack questioned

"Yeah" Bailey and Cody answered plainly

"I guess I am alone again" Tadase said depressed

"No you`re not you have Kiseki"

"And it`s not like we`re leaving immediately"

"That`s true I suppose Hinamori-san"

"Well it`s almost 3:00 we should head out that is if you still want to go the park with me"

"I do want to go with you" Amu said with a light smile

"We`ll both go to the seventh floor to get ready"

"Alright"

Nagihiko and Amu walked together leaving the dinning room

"I`m jealous of girly boy why does strawberry like girly boy more than me?" Ikuto questioned

"Because he isn`t perverted like you Ikuto" Tadase answered

"But why doesn`t Hinamori-san like me more?" Tadase questioned

"Because you`re not bold like me and girly boy" Ikuto answered

"You`re right"

"So what`re you going to do?" Ikuto questioned

"I don`t know"

"Want to know what girly boy and strawberry will do at the park?" Ikuto questioned

"If you`re asking me to join you then I must refuse because I don`t like to stalk on other people" Tadase answered

"Alright your wish I`ll skip the usual and see what they`re up to" Ikuto said and walked out of the dinning room with Yoru following behind him

"Time for the ramen competition"

"I`ll beat you again"

"Like heck you will kid I`ll win this time" Utau said with full seriousness

Kukai really didn`t like it whenever she called her a kid and it would greatly offend him which is why he loves it when he beats her in a ramen competition but for him just that isn`t enough anymore

Tadase could see the sparks flying from Kukai and Utau`s heads as they looked at each other with a competitive glare Tadase flinched a little

"So Tadase I have a date now with Zack"

"Have something fun to do" Zack said and they both intertwined their hands and left walking out of the dinning hall together

"We`ll settle this at the ramen store" Utau said glaring at Kukai with an intense stare

"I`ll win either way"

"Don`t get so confident kid" Utau said to Kukai, the word 'kid' especially from Utau`s mouth hurt like an arrow pierced his heart deeply

"Well why are we standing here talking then let`s get out of here"

They left the dinning room glaring at each other Tadase at this point sweat-dropped watching the two fight

"We have to be study buddies now" Bailey and Cody said in unison trying to get Tadase`s attention

"Alright good luck" Tadase said. Bailey and Cody both nodded at Tadase leaving the dinning room together now it was just him and Kiseki

"I`m all alone now what do I do?" Tadase questioned Kiseki

"A king must not show his fears let`s go and buy some ice cream Tadase" Kiseki answered

"You`re right Kiseki let`s go buy ice cream and share it together" Tadase said with determination not depressed anymore

"That`s the spirit Tadase!" Kiseki exclaimed with fiery eyes

"Let`s head outside" Tadase said and Kiseki nodded. Tadase left the dinning room with a smile on his face thinking of eating his favorite ice cream flavor which is vanilla

Now the dinning room was completely empty

* * *

Outside

Amu`s P.O.V

We were walking together in silence I tried my best to think of topics to talk about but I couldn`t think of anything as usual I`m awkward as always

"Amu-chan in the letter it said you had something to tell me so what is that you need to tell me?" Nagihiko questioned

"It said the same thing on the letter I found" I answered

"But I don`t remember sending you any letters Amu-chan"

"I don`t think I sended you a letter either"

"If that`s the case then who planned this?" Miki questioned

"Someone must have wanted us alone together at the same time"

"But who could that be?" I questioned

"It must be one of us who planned this" Nagihiko answered

"Well it isn`t us then...who?" I questioned

"Instead of thinking about it too much why don`t we just have fun?" Nagihiko questioned

"Yeah you`re right Nagi thinking won`t get us anywhere!" Ran exclaimed

"You`re right so what should we do?" I questioned

"Now that you mention it we didn`t plan anything"

"So do you really have something to tell me Nagihiko-kun?" I questioned. I don`t know the person who planned this wanted us to talk about maybe that person knows something that we don`t know about each other but it didn`t matter I really love going somewhere or even everywhere with him at my side

"Actually I do do you have something to tell me also?" Nagihiko questioned me

"Actually yes I also have something to tell you" I answered. Should I tell him that I want to be more than friends?. I don`t know but the moment seemed right but still I`m nervous what if he doesn`t feel the same way about me?

"Do you really want to tell me you seem uncomfortable"

I can`t believe he actually noticed I do seem uncomfortable I must be worrying him I`m just nervous and uncomfortable at the same time because my heart is beating so fast

B-bmp b-bmp b-bmp b-bmp b-bmp. I can`t take this anymore I`m at my limit I don`t want to be friends anymore I want to be someone far more important the moment is right in front of me I`m going to take a chance at it and I`m not going to run away anymore

"Um...why don`t we go to the park?" I questioned. It just seemed the perfect place to confess my love I don`t know why but it felt right

"Sure" Nagihiko answered. We walked together going to the park falling silent again but I wonder what park are we going to?

* * *

Normal P.O.V

At Top of the Tree

At the top of the tree standing above watching Nagihiko and Amu was Ikuto and Yoru waiting to see what they`ll do they seemed pretty bored watching the two because all they do was walk and talk which he wasn`t interested in he wanted to know weather Amu loved Nagihiko (girly boy) more than a friend. It was Nagihiko and Amu who always admitted that they were friends and nothing more maybe they were just trying to hide the fact that they were in love with each other who knows today Ikuto wanted to find out and see it with his eyes

"What do you think is gonna happen nya~?" Yoru questioned eating his sardines

"I don`t know let`s follow them come on Yoru" Ikuto ordered. Yoru nodded and with Ikuto character changed with Yoru he jumped onto the following trees to catch up with them

* * *

Park

Amu`s P.O.V

In about ten minutes we walked to the nearest park we were standing facing each other I should just say it shouldn`t I there is no way I can go back now

"I have something to tell you do you mind if I go first?" I questioned nervously my face red

"Sure but your face is red are you okay Amu-chan?" Nagihiko questioned touching my forehead which made me blush redder which was now rivaled that of my hair color

"I-I`m okay" I said shuttering

He let go of my forehead "If you say so" Nagihiko said in disbelief

"I wanted to tell you how I...really think of you"

"What is it?" Nagihiko said titling his head sideways giving me a questioning look he must`ve picked up some of Nadeshiko`s his alter ego mannerisms

"I-I think you`re really nice and you`ve always supported me so when I tell you this please don`t hate me for it"

"Amu-chan I`ll always be your friend and I`ll support you no matter what"

"Alright"

 _Here it goes..._ I thought closing my eyes shut

"I-I love you!" I exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see his face filled with utter shock even my guardian characters and his guardian characters seemed just as shocked I mean it`s the reaction I was expecting I was so embarrassed but I finally said it at least it`s good that I don`t have to hide it anymore

In a few seconds the shock in his face disappeared "I love you too Amu-chan I was going to tell you the same thing but you said it first I`m so happy you feel the same way about me" Nagihiko said with a smile and hugged me I hugged him back in a few seconds our eyes met I stared deeply at them with amazement

Our faces were closing in I didn`t care if our guardian characters were watching I wanted my first kiss to happen and with him especially

"Let`s so somewhere else and give them some space desu"

"I agree"

I`m sure they didn`t want to watch us kiss so they went somewhere else I know I said I didn`t care but I didn`t want them watching

I cupped his face and our lips crashed it felt like nothing I`ve ever felt before it felt so amazing it was a short kiss nothing too crazy but it was oh so sweet

Our lips parted "So that means we`re boyfriend and girlfriend now right?" I questioned I wanted to make sure that it was official

"Yes we are but should we make it official?" Nagihiko questioned

"I think we should so do we tell the other`s?" I questioned

"Let`s keep it a secret for now then surprise them later" Nagihiko answered

"That`s a great idea"

"Should we go back?" Nagihiko questioned

"Yeah" I answered we both started walking together once more heading back to our hotel

* * *

Nomal P.O.V

Park

At Top of the Tree

Now they both know Amu and Nagihiko are boyfriend and girlfriend not only that they made it official Ikuto was heartbroken strawberry (Amu) was always interested in girly boy (Nagihiko) and not him no wonder she seemed to never give him much attention because she had eyes for someone else even if she blushed at his antics it was all platonic to her but not for Ikuto he tried so hard to get Amu`s attention but all those efforts all at vain

"What should we do now Ikuto nya?" Yoru questioned sadly he could tell his owner was upset at the result she said just nice things to him but Amu would always call Ikuto a "pervert" that hurt him the most

"We should tell kiddy king about this later" Ikuto answered plainly he was trying to hide the fact that he was sad and heartbroken but Yoru knew what he was feeling at the moment

"I-I`m sure you`ll find someone else nya" Yoru said trying to cheer up his owner

"That`s impossible Utau will only allow me to date strawberry and no one else"

"But I`m stronger than that just this rejection won`t stop me from teasing strawberry"

"That`s right let`s go back now nya"

Ikuto simply nodded and jumped down the long tree on the ground he undid his character change with Yoru and started walking back to the hotel

* * *

Lobby

They all came back from outside everyone joined back at the hotel lobby to talk about their day and to smile together as usual

"Tadase you went outside where did you go?" Zack questioned

"I bought and ate ice cream together with Kiseki" Tadase answered

"How was your date Zack?" Cody questioned Zack

"It was wonderful we went to the amusement park" Zack and Yaya answered in unison

"And not only that Zack won me some teddy bears I love you Zack" Yaya said happily

"I love you too Yaya"

"So how was the ramen competition who won?" Bailey questioned

"I won again and the competition was fine" Kukai answered

"Next time I won`t lose"

"Amu what did you and Nagihiko do together?" Tadase questioned

"We went to the park and did tons of other things" Amu answered with a bright smile which of course was a white lie

"How did the party go London?" Maddie questioned

"Brilliant" London answered

"We should go back to our rooms"

"I won`t go I have something to tell kiddy king, candy girl, and farm girl"

"Okay then the rest of us will go back to our rooms"

They all nodded except Tadase, Maddie, and Bailey and went inside the elevator together

"So what is it?" Tadase questioned

"Strawberry and girly boy are dating now" Ikuto said. Maddie and Bailey high-fived each other and smiled brightly glad that their mission was complete

"No way...please say it`s not the truth and how would you know?" Tadase questioned

 _Wait did Tadase like Amu too wow she certainly is popular with the guys_ Maddie thought

"It is the truth I saw it with my own eyes" Ikuto said. Tadase now was heartbroken he lost all of his chances to ever make Amu his queen

"No Tadase now Amu can`t be your queen anymore"

"It`s okay I`ll get over it as long as Amu is happy to be with him then everything is fine" Tadase said with determination

"That`s right Tadase we`ll find a different queen"

"You`ve gotten stronger kiddy king"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" Ikuto said with a light smile

"But what does this have to do with us?" Maddie questioned

"Isn`t it obvious I know that you two planned all of this to happen and it all went your way no else knows except me and Tadase now"

"I`m surprised you figured it out" Maddie said eyes wide

"But how did you two know that strawberry and girly boy had feelings for each other?" Ikuto questioned

Maddie and Bailey explained the situation about them falling in love with Nagihiko and how the three of them found out about him liking Amu

"I had no idea that girly boy was so popular"

"Me neither"

"That`s all I wanted to say we should go back to our rooms now"

Maddie, Bailey, and Tadase nodded in agreement and went inside the elevator that just opened heading back to their rooms

* * *

 **Me: Hello everyone hope you all liked chapter 14 as promised this time**

 **Nagihiko: I`m so happy I`m dating Amu-chan now**

 **Amu: I`m really happy too**

 **Temari: So the people who know of this are Ikuto, Tadase, Kiseki, Maddie, Bailey, Ran, Miki, Suu, Rhythm, and me**

 **Me: That`s right**

 **Rhythm: That kiss was hot!**

 **Amu: Oh that`s right we kissed *blushes***

 **Rhythm: I love this chapter!**

 **Me: I`m glad you liked it Rhythm**

 **Miki: When will they all find out?**

 **Me: That`s a secret**

 **Ran: WHAT!**

 **Me: Suu quick!**

 **Suu: Please review and look forward to chapter 15 everyone desu~**

 **Ran: DON`T LEAVE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AND WHEN WILL THEY FIND OUT COME BACK HERE!**

 **Rhythm: I`ll help**

 **Ran: Thank you Rhythm**


	15. The Competitive Pair

**Hello everyone sorry I`m so late but I`m back at last. It took so long because I had to go out with my family and I`ve been super busy with my studies not only that I`m working on my story "Shugo Chara My Own Series Season 1: The Beginning" on wattpad but don`t worry I`ll try to make time with this story and I plan to see it through. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Suite of Life Series in anyway enough with me talking so let`s just get on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Competitive Pair

Friday: 2:00 pm

Hallway

Kukai`s P.O.V 

I just finished eating breakfast and I`m super bored there was nothing much to do today so I was wandering around aimlessly at this red carpeted hallway, I had no idea as to where I was going I don`t even know where I am

Suddenly I saw a huge door and I heard something that of a girl singing since I had nothing to do I might as well see who is singing on the other side of that door

I opened the door slowly to see Utau singing at a empty auditorium I guess this must be the auditorium. Utau mentioned having this secret place inside the hotel where she practices her singing so this is the place she was talking about

Auditorium

The auditorium was mostly red with red carpets and each chair had a red pattern on them but other than that it was just a normal chair. The stage had red curtains and the floor was painted light-brown there is so much red in this room

Utau suddenly stopped singing when she looked down to see me we stared at each other for a good second then she stopped staring at me and jumped down the stage blushing red

"Why are you blushing Utau?" Eru questioned

"None of your business Eru" Utau said still blushing

"No need to be embarrassed I love it when you smile like that"

"What would you know kid?" Utau questioned. Whenever she called me a "kid" every time I felt heart-broken I love her and I fell in love with her. It hurts when your loved one considers you a kid sure she is three years older than me but she treats me like a kid regardless even though it`s only a three year difference

"Let`s just have that ramen contest we planned today"

"Don`t tell anyone about this place" Utau said trying to intimidate me but I wasn`t intimidated; words can`t scare me

"I won`t but Mr. Moseby probably knows about this place since he`s the one who manages the hotel" I answered

"I know, now let`s go to Maruchan"

"Okay there is no rush"

"In fact there is a rush so I can quickly defeat you" Utau said with confidence

"Not if I can help it" I answered confidently

"Time to go" Iru said with excitement

* * *

Normal P.O.V

In Front Of Maruchan

They have both arrived at Maruchan the ramen store where it is believed that they make the spiciest ramen here which is confirmed to be true since they came here twice (I made this up but I didn`t make up the fact that they came here twice I only made up the ramen store`s name)

"What`s with the intense aura?" Kukai questioned

"What`re you talking about I`m wearing my practice clothes" Utau answered

"It`s not that it`s your celebrity aura that makes you stand out from the crowd"

"I`m the same as always now let`s just go inside so I can crush you" Utau said with an intense stare

"You`re on I`ll probably win anyway" Kukai said now sparks were flying back and forth above their heads

"Don`t get so cocky let`s settle this inside the store"

With sparks flying above their heads they entered the ramen store Maruchan with their guardian character`s following behind them

Inside Maruchan

"Two extra spicy ramen please" Utau ordered

"Right away miss if one of you completes the daily challenge you will not have to pay" The waiter explained

"Understood" Utau said with a nod

"This is about to get good" Daichi said excited

"I wanna eat some" Iru said her mouth was drooling already

The waiter gave them two extra spicy ramen and without waiting any longer they immediately picked up their chopsticks and started eating

"I won`t lose!" Kukai and Utau exclaimed in unison while eating their ramen at the same time with chopsticks

A Few Minutes Later

In a few minutes Kukai finished eating his ramen first before Utau did declaring Kukai the winner they finished eating faster than they imagined

"I can`t believe I lost to a kid" Utau said disappointed in herself

"Man that was spicy!" Kukai exclaimed

"Yeah your mouth is red Kukai"

"So is Utau`s"

"Utau are you okay?" Eru said concerned

"You only won because I`m out of it recently"

"Is something worrying you?, we can talk about it if you want I`ll try my best to cheer you up Utau" Kukai said with a smile

"You wouldn`t understand kid"

"Anyway we should get some water"

"Right waiter check and water please" Utau said calling out to the waiter

The waiter came and gave them the check and two glasses of water. Utau ended up paying because she couldn`t finish eating her ramen once they finished drinking their water they went outside

* * *

Park

Once they went outside Utau couldn`t look at Kukai for some reason and started walking off without him and her guardian characters. Kukai and the guardian characters kept following behind her leading them into a park. They sat down on the swing together next to each other

"Utau what`s wrong you don`t seem like yourself" Kukai said concerned

"Like I said you wouldn`t understand my problems kid"

"Would you stop calling me a kid already because I-I love you!" Kukai exclaimed blushing

Utau blushed and the guardian characters seemed extremely shocked mostly Daichi because he never thought that he had the courage to say that he loved her "You don`t know the meaning of love it`s a word you can`t just play around with it and flaunt with the word love has lot`s of different meanings of love so...don`t just play around with me!" Utau exclaimed angrily

Suddenly Kukai kissed Utau on the lips. Utau`s face now seemed extremely shocked and the guardian characters now seemed much more shocked than they were before as the guardian characters watched the kiss

"It`s love I tell you" Eru said excited

"So it finally happened"

"Wait Utau loved Kukai all this time?" Daichi questioned shocked

"Yup she was just being stubborn and was trying hard not to show her feelings for him" Eru and Iru answered excitedly

Their lips parted it was a sort kiss but it was full of love

"With this don`t call me a kid anymore" Kukai said with a cheeky smile

"I-I love you too k-kid" Utau said blushing redder than she already has

"What did I say here is your punishment" Kukai said kissing Utau again without any warning and she blushed even more with her eyes full of shock at the boldness Kukai showed her today she didn`t mind this kind of a punishment she might as well call him a "kid" every time she wanted his attention

They parted their lips once more "Does this mean you`re my boyfriend now?" Utau questioned

"It means you`re my girlfriend now" Kukai answered with a light smile

"How shameful you two!" Daichi exclaimed

Utau blushed "I forgot that you were here watching"

"I didn`t mind if there was a couple of audiences to watch our little show it`s good that your innocent eyes were able to handle the sight"

"I loved it!" Eru exclaimed

"It was embarrassing to watch" Daichi and Iru said in unison

"Anyway should we tell everyone that we`re boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kukai questioned

"We should surprise everyone else later with this information" Iru suggested

"I agree with Iru" Utau and Eru said in unison

"Iru`s right it would be more fun that way" Kukai said with a cheeky smile

Utau smiled lightly "Yeah..." Utau said with soft eyes looking like that of an angle she felt like the happiest woman in the whole wide world

"So if it`s okay with you...can you tell me whatever problems you`re having?" Kukai questioned concerned for his new girlfriend

"I have a lot of pressure on me I plan to sing worldwide so Yukari said over the phone that I should learn how to speak English and practice my singing and also...don`t tell the other`s about this I don`t want them to feel concerned over me I`m only telling you because you`re my boyfriend and you have a right to know" Utau confessed sadly

"It`s okay Utau even if you`re feeling pressured you have to remember that we`re all here to support you the best way we can you don`t have to tell anyone I just want you to be okay"

"Thanks Kukai I feel a lot better now" Utau said smiling lightly

"I will be always by your side as your boyfriend" Kukai said smiling and Utau smiled back at him

"We should go back to Tipton hotel now"

"You`re right this is the best day ever!" Kukai exclaimed smiling brightly

"This IS the best day ever" Utau said smiling brightly

They both got off the swings walking back to Tipton hotel with their hands intertwined like young teenage couples their guardian characters followed behind them with smiles on their faces

To be continued...

* * *

 **Me: I`m back hope you all enjoyed chapter 15 I enjoyed tpying it so much!. I will maybe change the title of the chapter gotta think of better titles when I edit it I might change the title of the chapter or keep it like it is and not change the title**

 **Utau: Took you long enough finally we`re together**

 **Me: Yeah finally sorry about that Utau I had lots of stuff to do I`m busy**

 **Kukai: Don`t worry we understand as long as you plan to finish this story everything`s good**

 **Me: Yay thank you Kukai!**

 **Utau: Is there anymore couples that are going to get together on this story?**

 **Me: Nope you guys were the last ones**

 **Kukai: Are there anymore chapters left to do?**

 **Me: Well...there is a certain way I want to finish this story but besides that I`m still thinking about where I should add more or not...**

 **Eru: The only ones who know that Kukai and Utau are dating in the story are me, Iru, and Daichi right?**

 **Me: That`s right Eru good job!**

 **Me: Anyway please review so I can hear your** **opinions on if I should add more or just end it with the certain ending**

 **Iru: What is this certain ending?**

 **Daichi: Ohh I wanna know!**

 **Me: I`m not telling anyone wait for me to update you`ll all find out then**

 **Utau: I have to wait that long!**

 **Me: Eru save me please!**

 **Eru: Look forward to chapter 16 everyone**

 **Utau: Eru WHY DID YO-**

 **Utau: Iru character change with me I`ll find out about this certain ending no matter the cost!**

 **Iru: Okay Utau cause I wanna know too!**

 **Kukai: Utau can be really violent sometimes**

 **Daichi: She is fierce**

 **Kukai: That`s what I love about her she is so fierce and stubborn**


	16. The Crazy Christmas Party

**Hello everyone I moved into a new house and everything`s a mess but I found the time to type this chapter. I`ve had such a writer block about this chapter but I finally found some inspiration. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Suite of Life series now then let`s begin**

* * *

Chapter 16: Christmas Party

The last few days they planned a Christmas party to be at London`s suite so they bought decorations to decorate the Christmas tree that`s how they sent the last two days planning the party and to decorate the Christmas tree. Everyone had different tasks to handle since that way it will be a faster way to set up the whole party. Amu and Yaya worked on decorating the Christmas tree so the two of them bought decorations for the tree and the whole room. Nagihiko was tasked to do the cooking even though London suggested that a personal chef should do the cooking instead but everyone else disagreed. Maddie bought sweets for Yaya. Tadase was in charge of the whole Christmas party plan and Ikuto was tasked to decorate the whole room nicely. In the end it was decided that London would pay for everything

That was how they all spent their last few days preparing a Christmas party instead of attending the one Mr. Moseby set up for the guests since Zack and Cody weren`t invited so they decided to create their own Christmas party

* * *

Friday December 25, Christmas Day 

Suite 2500

The room was decorated with lights and a huge Christmas tree that stood out standing at the side of the door

"It looks better than I expected" London said surprised

"I told you that the party doesn`t need to have expensive decorations like you suggested"

"I like this better than London`s idea of buying expensive decorations and planning a big party that would make me uncomfortable"

"But isn`t the saying the bigger the better?" London questioned

"Sometimes simple things make the best kind of memories in the end" Temari answered

"The food looks delicious you did an awesome job Nagi!" Zack exclaimed with his mouth drooling smelling the freshly cooked food

"It better taste good"

"I have full confidence in my cooking skills that my cooking will taste better than a personal chef making everything for us" Nagihiko said confidently

"I agree!" Yaya exclaimed excitedly

"So what do we do first nya?" Yoru questioned

"Let`s play truth or dare!" Yaya exclaimed

"I have no objections" Maddie said excitedly

"So do I!" Zack exclaimed excitedly

"Shouldn`t we eat first the food is going to get cold" Tadase suggested

"Food comes first"

"Why were you three so excited about playing truth or dare?" Cody questioned

"Because...it is exciting" Yaya, Maddie, and Zack answered in unison

"I think I know why"

"Why is that?" Utau questioned

"It`s pretty obvious" Ikuto answered

"Anyway time to eat!" Bailey exclaimed excitedly

Everyone nodded in agreement and sat down on the table next to each other in random chairs. Then everyone began eating but the guardian characters got little food pieces since their so small specially made by Nagihiko as extra instead of giving them leftovers

"So does everyone agree with playing truth or dare after we finish eating?" Maddie questioned

"We do!" Zack and Yaya exclaimed raising their hand instantly in excitement

"I think Zack and Yaya had way too much sugar dose today"

"I saw them eat like billions of candy" Ikuto said simply

"You`re such a stalker" Amu said rolling her eyes

"Wait, Zack where did you get the money to buy that much candy?" Cody questioned

"Oh, Cody my brother if you don`t mind the fact that I stole some money from your wallet" Zack confessed smartly

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Cody yelled in surprise

"To buy candy" Zack answered simply

"Give me my allowance back!" Cody exclaimed jumping on top of Zack

This resulted into Cody being on top of Zack. All they did for now was stare at each others eyes not knowing what else to do in this awkward position they blushed a little looking away from their friends probably to hide their embarrassment

"Well, this is interesting" Bailey said chuckling awkwardly

London took out her phone and continuously took pictures of Zack and Cody`s awkward position "this is going to be worth a fortune!" London exclaimed taking more pictures

"I wish I had a phone or a camera"

"Cody why can`t you just get yourself up?" Bailey questioned

Cody turned his head around to look at Bailey "oh yeah...good idea" Cody answered and picked himself up

Zack picked himself up from the floor and faced his friends well one of his friends is actually his girlfriend "forget what just happened erase it from your minds" Zack said blushing in embarrassment

"Too late buddy took pictures of it. I have an idea I should send this to Mr. Moseby"

"No, don`t he`ll laugh at us in our faces!" Zack and Cody exclaimed in unison

"Anyway can we just finish eating?" Miki questioned

They all nodded in agreement so Zack and Cody sat down in their chairs and they all began eating once more. In an hour they finished eating they decided to clean the table when their little Christmas party was over

"What should we do now?" Tadase questioned

"We vote for truth or dare!" Yaya, Zack, and Maddie exclaimed

"I know let`s play the king`s game!" Nagihiko exclaimed

"Are you okay Nagihiko? you look flushed" Amu questioned

"Is he drunk nya?" Yoru questioned

"But there was no alcohol I`m sure of it I even checked on him while he was cooking" Cody answered

"Does anyone here drink?" London questioned...no one answered

"Guess not"

"That doesn`t help London"

"Can`t we just play the king`s game already?" Nagihiko questioned with a demanding and annoyed tone

"Alright, Nagi what are the rules to this little game?" Kukai questioned giving Nagihiko a cheeky smile

"Don`t you think that he`s acting unlike himself man?" Rhythm questioned

"I`m sure that he just wants to party" Kukai answered

"But he`s pretty down to earth not exactly the party type of guy"

"Like they say in situations like this thinking isn`t going to get us anywhere sometimes it`s best to just not overthink and go with the flow" Kukai said smiling

"But what about truth or dare?" Yaya questioned

"That`s boring Yaya the king`s game sounds more interesting so what`re the rules?" Utau questioned

Nagihiko out of nowhere took out twelve pairs of chopsticks "These chopsticks have numbers on them except one whoever has the chopstick without a number on it is the king and so the king picks a number between twelve and whoever has that chopstick number the king called on the king gets the privilege to order that person around and that person has to do whatever the king commands" Nagihiko explained

"Sounds even better than truth or dare we`re voting for the king`s game!" Zack, Yaya, and Maddie exclaimed raising their hands up in the air

"This isn`t a classroom you three" Ikuto said looking uninterested as always

"He`s drunk alright"

"I have no objections with that statement Souma-kun but the question is how did he get drunk?" Tadase questioned himself

"I just remembered Nagihiko isn`t old enough to consume alcohol"

"That makes it even more bad than it already is Hinamori-san"

"I have a feeling that this is going to be more than a normal Christmas party" Temari said worried

"So do we" All of the other guardian characters agreed

"Can we just get started we`re supposed to make this a party so let`s make it happen" Nagihiko said looking even more flushed than before

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention but there is miniscule chopsticks so the guardian characters can play by themselves" Nagihiko said taking out miniscule little pairs of chopsticks

"Are they handmade chopsticks?" Miki questioned

"Yup" Nagihiko answered

"What should we do Miki?" Ran questioned

"EVERYONE SHOULD BE ASKING ME!" Kiseki shouted in annoyance. After all, it`s his job to boss the other guardian characters around as their so called "leader" since no one can stop his outrage

"We should just go with the flow because everyone else is doing it we should too it`s a party and we want to avoid one thing the most...a buzzkill" Iru answered

"I have no objections commoner let`s do it!" Kiseki exclaimed taking each and every little chopsticks away from Nagihiko

"Everyone pick whatever chopstick you please lowly humans" Kiseki ordered and the guardian characters all nodded and picked random chopsticks without much thought

* * *

Amu`s P.O.V

"Okay everyone let`s start!" Nagihiko exclaimed happily

We all didn`t know how to deal with this "new" Nagihiko or this whole situation all we did was listen to whatever Nagihiko told us but we didn`t give it much thought...that I regret. This is not the Nagihiko I know something or someone must be behind this whole conspiracy. I`ll find out who since no one else here knows what to do but for me it`s a first step into figuring this whole situation in front of me

"Everyone pick a number who is going to be the king?" Nagihiko questioned. Since we didn`t know what else to do we just obeyed and picked random chopsticks

"I got the red that means I`m king!" Zack exclaimed happily with a bright smile showing us his chopstick

"This can`t be good"

"I request number 4 to kiss me please be a girl" Zack ordered

Cody flinched "No way pick another number"

"How about number 7?" Zack questioned

"The rule is no changing numbers"

"Seriously and I have to do whatever he says?!" Cody exclaimed in pure horror

"Don`t worry the king can only order you to do something once" Nagihiko answered

"Still doesn`t make it better"

"Just kiss already" Nagihiko ordered in annoyance

"Just admit it Cody you had eyes on me for a long time"

"Wait, are they really gonna kiss but Zack you`re my boyfriend?!" Yaya exclaimed in surprise

"Don`t worry Yaya even if I kiss Cody you`ll still be my girlfriend" Zack answered

"Okay then you can kiss him" Yaya said simply

"Seriously?" I questioned

"Get ready Cody" Zack said and pushed him down onto the ground tightly grabbing his wrists so he wouldn`t be able to break free. This game turned out to be even more crazier than I thought it would

"Sorry about this Cody" Zack whispered to Cody trying to reassure him a little

"I`m not reassured just get over with it" Cody said blushing beat red embarrassed

Zack nodded and kissed him on the cheek softly and Cody seemed a little surprised for some reason but quickly turned back to normal and broke free from his tight grip and quickly pushed Zack off of him

Zack landed on the ground "What the hell man?!" Zack questioned yelling in annoyance

"Do you think I liked to be in that position with you?" Cody questioned

"I like girls and I didn`t like it either" Zack answered

"Then why did you order me to kiss you?!" Cody yelled clearly mad

"Clam down I promise it`s a one time thing" Zack said trying to calm his twin brother down

"I hope so"

"Next round two players are already out"

"It`s one of those games"

"So we can`t play anymore?" Cody questioned

"Like I said two players are already out" Nagihiko answered

"So what do we do?" Zack questioned

"Observe the game I guess you`re allowed to make comments by the way" Nagihiko answered crossing his legs together

Zack and Cody both nodded and sat back down on the floor

"Pick a random chopstick again everyone!" Nagihiko exclaimed happily pulling out chopsticks out of nowhere

"How many chopsticks do you have?" Utau questioned

"A lot so this game is going to last for a long time" Nagihiko answered

"But what about truth or dare?" Yaya questioned

"We can play that anytime this is more of a party game" Nagihiko answered

"Nagihiko have you gone crazy or something?" I questioned worried. This is way too much unlike him

"I`m the same as always" Nagihiko answered

"Who`s the king this time?" Ikuto questioned

"It`s looks like I`m the king this time with the red marked chopstick" Tadase answered

"I request reasonable demands"

"You can`t do that after kissing turn it up a notch that`s the rule"

"Are you making the rules up?" Utau questioned

Nagihiko smiled "Nope these are the rules" Nagihiko answered

"If you say so" Utau said in disbelief

"I order number 3 to give Yaya a piggy back ride" Tadase ordered nervously

Wait, I have a number 3 chopstick that means I have to give Yaya a piggy back ride?!. You`ll pay for this Tadase-kun at least it wasn`t Ikuto who became the king that would be my true nightmare. If he was the king then I think he would probably ask me to sit down on his lap or something along those lines

"Who`s number 3?" Nagihiko questioned

I raised my hand up reluctantly "I am" I answered

"Yay Amu-chi is going to give me a piggy back ride!" Yaya exclaimed excited

"Y-yeah great get on my back Yaya" I ordered and she nodded and climbed up on my skinny back I felt like my back was going to break

It hurt I feel like I`m going to break a bone "Yaya y-you`re heavy" I said wincing in pain

"Amu move up!" Yaya ordered with full of happiness. I wish she would at least understood the pain that I was going through but she`s too much of a baby

I crawled up a little "Move faster!" Yaya exclaimed and I just obeyed without question and started to crawl faster for her satisfaction with every ounce of strength with my skinny body and frame

"Okay I`m done" Yaya said and got off of my back

Luckily my bones didn`t break but my dignity sure did in front of my friends. I laid down on the floor not having enough strength to stand up

"That was too much" I muttered

Tadase got up from the floor and crotched down to my level "Are you okay Hinamori-san?" Tadase questioned

I glared and he flinched a little "Don`t" I said and slowly picked myself up from the floor and sat back down on the floor pushing Tadase aside in anger and Tadase sat back down on the floor

"Round three!" Nagihiko exclaimed happily. It`s a good thing that everyone is having fun at least the guardian characters are playing too

"I`m king or the queen" Maddie said happily

"I order Nagihiko to tell us an embarrassing story" Maddie ordered pointing a finger at Nagihiko

"Finally it`s my true sure thing Maddie good one"

The door then suddenly opened revealing a girl with medium curly hair with red glasses "NO THAT WASN`T MY PLAN AT ALL!" The girl yelled

"Who are you?" Tadase questioned

"AGNES WHAT`RE YOU DOING HERE?!" Zack questioned exclaiming in shock

"My plan was to get Zack or Cody drunk but it looks like I got a cuter boy" The girl named "Agnes" answered

"Who is she?" I questioned

"Her names Agnes she would do anything to get what she wants" Cody answered looking scared

"Sounds like a certain someone I know" I said looking at Ikuto

Ikuto didn`t respond "She would go as far as stalking her love interest" Zack said looking terrified like Cody

"Definitely someone I know"

"So I take it you have an interest in me?" Nagihiko questioned

"Why can`t he turn sober already?" I questioned annoyed

"I do have an interest in you what is your name handsome?" Agnes said batting her eyelashes in a flirty way. That pissed me off she has no right to flirt with my boyfriend!

"I`m sorry but I already have a girlfriend right Amu-chan?" Nagihiko questioned looking at me waiting for my answer

Why did he put me on the spot?

He knows I suck at lying

"Yeah I just met his girlfriend yesterday" I lied. I can`t tell them that he`s my boyfriend and that I`m his girlfriend we promised ourselves to keep it a secret until it`s a good time to reveal our relationship but now`s definitely not a good time

I just figured something out Agnes put alcohol in one of the water glasses and Nagihiko just ended up getting the one with alcohol on it. But that wasn`t Agnes`s plan her plan was to get Zack or Cody drunk but in the end Nagihiko was the one who got drunk by coincidence but she found a cuter boy to go for instead which so happened to be Nagihiko so she technically got what she wanted

"I think Amu already figured out what happened this whole time" Bailey said with a smart smile

"I did in fact it was my goal to figure out our situation" I said smartly

"I should give you a new nickname-" Ikuto got cut off

"Don`t you dare" I said glaring at him

"Miss hot detective" Ikuto said with a smirk

"Is he your boyfriend?" Agnes questioned

"No he just loves to annoy me" I answered

"I would go for him but he looks too old for me"

"Good to know now that you know he has a girlfriend can you get out?" Zack questioned

"I must know who she is"

Crap, I thought they would just drop the subject already!

"So who is his girlfriend?" Agnes questioned looking at me doubtfully

"Her name is...Seiko and she is half-Japanese and half-European they met in Europe and started dating a few months back" I lied

"Really you never told us girly boy?" Ikuto questioned

Is Ikuto testing me and Nagihiko?

"It`s true she has brown hair and has the same eye color as me" Nagihiko answered lying to everyone

"But I thought your girlfriend wa-" Ikuto got cut off by Agnes

"I see where is she?" Agnes questioned

"I`m saved" I whispered sighing in relief. Luckily no one heard me

"She just left yesterday she went back to Europe" Nagihiko answered lying to Agnes

"What a downer but don`t worry I`ll come back for you. I`ll make you fall in love with me that way you`ll dump that Seiko girl" Agnes said and left

"Finally she`s gone" Zack said sighing in relief

"It`s getting late we should call it a night today" London said looking at her diamond watch

"I guess I should leave" London said as she headed out for the door and Maddie grabbed her arm stopping her from moving

"No you`re helping us clean" Maddie said gripping her arm tighter

"Fine now let me go" London said annoyed and broke free from her tight grip with a little difficulty

"Let`s start!" Kukai exclaimed happily

"But what do we do about girly boy?" Ikuto questioned

"Get him sober Ikuto" Utau answered

"Got it follow me girly boy" Ikuto ordered and Nagihiko just nodded and started following behind him to the sofa

Now all of us started cleaning the guardian characters helped too. In a few minutes Nagihiko became sober but his head felt like it was going to burst but he helped us anyway even though I told him to get some rest he didn`t listen to me and insisted on helping me and the others

In about an hour we finished cleaning and we all went back to your rooms to go to sleep it is 1:00 pm after all staying up anymore than that Mr. Moseby would yell at us

* * *

Room 752: The Girl`s Room

I was now in my room laid down on my bed and sighed. Today was such an adventurous Christmas party I ever had it even more adventurous than that Christmas party we had at the Royal Garden

 _Today I got see how Nagihiko becomes when he consumes alcohol what a night_ I thought and slowly closed my eyes in peace

* * *

 **Hey guys I had no idea as to what to do for this chapter I had a major case of writer`s block but I`m back**

 **Note 1: This party chapter was inspired by persona 4 the animation when they played the king`s game but it`s a little bit different**

 **Note 2:** "Her name is...Seiko and she is half-Japanese and half-European they met in Europe and started dating a few months back" **. Read my story on wattpad "Shugo Chara My Own Series Season 1 "The Beginning" to get a better understanding about Sara. Before I published this story on wattpad her name used to be Seiko not Sara but I decided to change it to Sara for some reason**

 **Anyway that is all see you again my dear readers next time review~**


End file.
